Remembering Is The Hard Part
by BreakEven01
Summary: Sequel To Lying Is Easier.George and Izzie are about to start their lives together but one moment in time may change that forever. A Gizzie love story. With a little Lexzie and Meredith and George friendship. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Today Is A Great Day

A/N Hey guys here is the sequel to Lying Is Easier like i promised i hope you like it. Remember the trailer is at YouTube right now if you want to see it. And please remember to leave a review.

The sun was pouring into George's room marking a new day. Not only a new day but the biggest day of George's life, it was his and Izzie's 2 year anniversary and he had one hell of a night planned.

_BEEP-BEEP_

George reached over and hit the off button on the alarm. Izzie stirred slightly next to him.

"Izzie." he whispered as he kissed her shoulder and the nap of her neck. "Izzie it's time to get up." he ran a hand up and down her side.

"Five more minutes." she muttered.

George couldn't help but laugh. "You are like a five year old sometime."

Izzie's eyes lazily opened then snapped them shut again "Damn! We need to remember to close the blinds." she brought one of her hands to her eyes that were now burning from the sun.

George laughed again. "Why would we do that? It's the only way I know you will get up." he sat up and kissed her cheek then got out of bed.

Izzie shivered at the loss of George's body heat "Great now I'm cold." Izzie grabbed the sheets trying to get herself warm again.

George walked over to her side of the bed and picked her up "Come on sleeping beauty you have work to do today." George sat her down on her feet. Izzie was still holding onto the sheet.

"But it's our anniversary shouldn't we be able to stay home today?" She asked as George turned to pick out some clean clothes.

"Oh yeah I'm sure if we ask real nice all the people of Seattle will try and not get hurt today just so you can stay at home." he joked.

Izzie came up behind him and put her arms around him back "You never know it could happen." she said nuzzling her face into his neck. Then she put her mouth to his ear and whispered "Happy anniversary."

George smiled and turned around and kissed her softly "Happy anniversary." he whispered back. Izzie smiled and was about to kiss him again when there was a loud bang on the door.

"GEORGE! IZZIE! ARE YOU UP YET!" Meredith called from the hallway.

George sighed heavily and looked at the door "Yeah we'll be out in a minute!" he yelled back. He looked back at Izzie and gave her a light kiss on her forehead. "Come on lets get ready." he mumbled as he turned around and grabbed some jeans and a shirt.

"Ok fine but you better make it up to me tonight." Izzie said as she opened the door and headed toward the bathroom.

"Don't worry!" George called after her. He reached into the bottom over his dresser and picked up a small box and opened it. He looked down at the ring that was sitting inside it. "I will." he whispered to himself and put it into his pocket.

* * *

George walked into the kitchen and grabbed a cup of coffee. When he turned around he saw Meredith sitting at the table just looking at him.

"Geez!" George jumped five feet in air practically "Damn it Meredith! You scared the hell out of me! Make a noise next time!" he shout holding his chest trying to breath normally again.

"Are you all set up for tonight?" Meredith asked ignoring his outbreak.

George grabbed a muffin of the counter "Yea I set it all up before I left last night." he sat across from Meredith at the table. Meredith was the only person who knew about what George had planned tonight and she only found out because she caught him sitting in a stairwell during lunch looking at ring brochures.

"Do you think she suspects something?' Meredith asked.

George shook his head as he took a sip of coffee "No but I'm sure when I ask her to meet me on the roof of the hospital tonight she will start to think something is up." George said biting into his muffin.

"Why the roof again?"

George swallowed then said "Because it's where we had out first date. I set it up exactly like it was that night. All I have to do is sneak home tonight and grab the food I made last night."

Meredith nodded and smiled at him "I can't believe you are proposing finally." she said.

"It's not the first time." he said taking another sip.

"Yeah but this time she is actually going to say yes."

He looked down at his muffin "You don't know that." George muttered.

"George come on! Seriously! She is going to say yes she is so in love with you that its not possible for her to say no." Meredith replied.

George heard foot steps coming down the stairs "Shhh…she's coming." he said as he got up to throw the rest of his muffin away.

"Good morning people!" Izzie greeted them as she grabbed a cup George's cup of coffee out of his hand and started drinking it.

"Well aren't you in a better mood then you were fifteen minutes ago." George laughed a little.

Izzie shrugged "Yeah well today is going to be a good day, I can feel it. Something is in the air it just feels…right." she said looking at the clock. "We should get going."

They all grabbed their coats and started heading out. Meredith walked next to George letting Izzie lead them to the car.

"So what time tonight?" she whispered.

George held up seven fingers and mouthed "seven." Meredith just nodded and let the topic drop. George walked around the front of the car and got into the drivers seat. Izzie was already buckled in and sitting next to him.

"Today is a good day?" George asked. Meredith got into the backseat.

Izzie shrugged her shoulders and smiled at him "Yeah it really is."  
"I think so too." George smiled back as he thought about everything that was sitting on top of the hospital roof right now and the tiny box that tucked inside his jacket pocket.

_Today is going to be a great day_

A/N Love it? Hate it? Makes you want to rip out your eyes and pound your head against a table many times? Please review!!

More chapters to come..


	2. A Nervous Wreck

"Would you do me the honor of marrying me?" George paused, "No that sucks. God why is this so hard? It's a simple question." George had been standing in the locker room practicing popping the question and trying to straighten out his fancy clothes for the last half hour and every time he said it or pulled at his shirt he thought it sounded or looked even worse then before. _I am going to screw this up I know I am. I am going to ask it badly and she is going to laugh in my face. Why can't I just be smooth about it? Why can't I be like all those guys in those old movies Izzie makes me watch? Oh yeah I know why because this isn't the 1950's and I am not smooth at all!! I am going to die alone….maybe I should get a cat._

"George?" Meredith's voice sounded out from the door way.

"Over here!" he called out. Meredith walked over to where the floor length mirror was hanging on the wall. George didn't turn around he just kept looking at himself and imagining how many different ways Izzie could say no to him tonight, so far he came up with ten ways, not including actually using the word "no".

Meredith smiled at him "Well…" she paused "don't you look pale?" she joked.

George's eyes went wide "You're right I look pale! She is going to know something is up! Or she is going to think I don't really want to get married and that I'm just asking her because I think that's what she wants!" George yelped rubbing his face with his hands trying to get some color in it.

"George." Meredith turned him around and tried to get his hand off his face but he wouldn't let her "George! Stop!" finally George let his hands fall to his side. Meredith put her hands on the sides of his face and held his head steady "Just breathe. Don't worry you are going to do fine. She is going to say yes and you two will ride off into the sunset and live happily ever after, or whatever." she tried to clam him down.

George took a deep breath "You think?" he asked.

"Yes I do." she took her hands off his face "Now it is six o'clock you should go and get the food I will cover for you. Now go." she pointed toward the door. George smiled and nodded and headed out. All he has to do is remember to breathe.

* * *

"Hey Mer have you seen George lately?" Izzie asked as she got ready to go home at 7. 

"No, no I haven't." she lied try to not look Izzie in the eye "Haven't you talked to him?" she asked, she thought he would have called her by now.

"No and I'm a little worried usually he loves our anniversary. He's all cute and mushy and making Cristina want to throw up but today he has been kind of out of it." Izzie was worried she was afraid that maybe he was getting bored with them or something. She was afraid he wanted out of their relationship.

"Don't worry Iz I'm sure he is fine." Meredith said.

Izzie gave a small smile "I guess." she wasn't to convinced that he was fine but she was just going to drop it "Ok well I'm going to go wait in the lobby will you be down soon?" she asked.

"I'm going to the trailer with Derek tonight so don't wait." she said.

"Ok well how long do you think George will be?"

Meredith couldn't think of anything to say "Well…I…I don't know I think he may be in surgery so you should just head out. We will give him a ride." she lied. Hopefully George will call Izzie before she is already at home.

"O..ok." she sadly said and just left. _Great I'm alone on my anniversary. Why is George being all weird?….I'm sure it's nothing, you get yourself worked up for nothing….but it's out two year anniversary and he is acting like we don't even know each other….maybe he is going to surprise you at home….how?….well you know how he is he always does something really sweet and romantic he never does nothing it's just not George's way….I guess that's true…..it is true, you watch I bet he made you some really romantic dinner….yeah you're right this is George we are talking about he is always secretive and romantic. _Izzie was feeling so much better now.

* * *

She was about half home when she heard her phone ringing. She searched for it in her purse without taking her eyes off the road. When she found it she hit TALK and put it up to her ear.

"Hey you." she heard George say on the other line before she had a chance to say anything.

"Hey. How did you know it was me?" she asked forgetting that he had called her usually she is the one to call him when she is on her way home.

"Who else would be answering your phone?" he asked.

Izzie winced at her stupidity "Oh yeah sorry." she laughed and shook her head a little "What's up?"

"Are you still at the hospital?" he asked.

"No I am almost home why?"

"Could you come back? I need to see you." he said.

Izzie smiled "Can't you just wait till you get home?"

"Nope you need to come back because I have a surprise for you and I can't bring it home?" he explained.

"Ok mister cryptic I can turn around and head back." she said a little confused.

"Good can you meet me on the roof?" George asked.

Izzie smiled bigger catching on a little "Why?" she asked.

"You'll see when you get here." he wasn't going to tell her anymore then he already had said.

"Ok the roof it is. See you soon." she said.

"See you soon." then he other line went dead and Izzie pushed END.

Izzie made the first U-turn she could and went back the way she came. When she came to a stop light she couldn't help but let her mind wonder to what was waiting for her at the hospital.

_The roof. Our first date. He did something. I know he did….I told you…..yes you did next time I will listen to you ok?…ok….oh crap my present for him is at the house….I'm sure you can give it to him later….yeah I guess I will have to. _

After another minute or so the light finally turned green and Izzie hit the gas pedal. All of a sudden she saw head lights to her right and saw truck coming right at her. She slammed on the break as quickly as possible.

Then everything went black.

* * *

George had been waiting on the roof for twenty minutes. _Traffic must be really crappy tonight. It's fine she'll be here soon. Any minute now._

Just then the door to the roof opened. George's face lit up in anticipation for her to see what he set up.

But it was Meredith instead.

George's face fell when he saw the look on her face. He walked over to her and shook his head a little.

"What is it? What's wrong?" he asked.

Meredith's eyes were red and looked like she was about to cry she sniffled a little then finally whispered, "There's been an accident."


	3. A Deathly Silence

_Numb_

George couldn't feel anything in that moment. The moment in between being so happy thinking the love of his life was coming through the door and learning that there was a chance he would never get to see her again…ever.

"She was at a stop light and when she started to go a truck driver who they think fell asleep at the wheel kept driving and slammed into her." George knew Meredith was trying to explain it to him but he could barely hear her. Everything she was saying was muffled and she looked blurry, George didn't know if that was because he was in shock or because of the tears that were threatening to fall. "She is being rushed to surgery now. They don't know if she…." Meredith trialed off. _Izzie. Crash. Surgery. Izzie. Crash. Surgery. _These words kept going around and around in his head George couldn't concentrate enough to actually form a thought because if he did there was a chance that he would start to cry and never be able to stop.

Meredith closed her eyes and took a deep breath "They don't know if she will make it George." George's eyes that had been looking at the ground intensely for the past three minutes shot up at that _Izzie. Crash. Surgery. Don't know if she will make it. _

"Wh…Wh.." George tried to form words the best he could "What do you mean?" he choked out. But George knew, he knew the look in Meredith's eyes the look she gives family members to a patient that they had lost. It was the look he had also learned to give. It was the look they taught them in med. school. It was the "prepare for the worst" look.

"She is bleeding a lot and she has some serious head injuries. She's pretty messed up." Meredith could barely look at George he had so much pain in his eyes.

George was breathing heavily now "But.. but she'll be fine right? She is going to need a few day obviously but she'll be back home in a day or so and I can take care of her until she is ready to get back to work…right?" he was in denial he knew he was. She had already told him that she might not make it but he couldn't except that, he couldn't believe that Izzie, the woman he had woken up with everyday for the past two years, was going to die. He couldn't and wouldn't accept that.

Then Meredith said what he had feared the most "You need to prepare for the worst. We all do." she had been crying, he could tell, he could also tell by the tears that were trying to escape the corners of her eyes that she was going to cry again.

There was silence for a few moments before George finally spoke again "I…I need to see her." he had to see for himself that she was hurt or else he wouldn't believe it. Meredith just nodded slightly then moved out of the way so George could lead the way off the roof.

* * *

As they got to the OR floor he asked in barely a whisper "Which one?" 

"2" Meredith answered. With that he headed up the stairs to the gallery floor. When he got to the door he didn't know if he could go in. _If I go in there then it makes it real. She is really having surgery and is really hurt and could really d… _he couldn't even think it. The idea of losing her was too much to handle.

"George?" Meredith whispered from behind him. George jumped a little almost forgetting she was behind him. "You don't have to do this. You know that right?" she asked.

George nodded lightly but kept staring at the door "But I have to. I have to see for myself that she is hurt. If I don't then I wont believe it." he whispered. Finally getting the courage George put his hand on the door handle and slowly turned it.

"They say the guy smashed right into her side. Her car is completely totaled." Cristina was sitting in the gallery with Alex whispering with sound of concern in her voice that surprised most people. The gallery was slightly full of concerned doctors and friends of Izzie. Even Callie was sitting in the far corner of the gallery.

"Yeah she was almost thrown into the passenger seat but her seat belt held her in place." Alex explained.

"Thank god for that." Cristina said.

"Not really because when she stopped heading toward the other seat the force of the seat belt through her toward her window. It's just so unbelievable. We all saw her an hour ago and now she's here getting operated on " he whispered. Neither of them had noticed that the gallery door had been opened and that George had been slowly walking toward the edge of the window to look down at the surgery that they were watching.

"She must have so much glass in…." Cristina trailed off at the sight of George behind Alex. "George." she said loudly. The whole gallery fell silent, but even if it hadn't George couldn't hear what anyone was saying anyways. _There she is. She is on the operating table right now. She… _George started breathing heavily again.

"George breathe you need to breathe." Meredith whispered beside him. He felt like he was about to fall backwards he felt as if at any second his legs would give out. Meredith saw that he was wobbling slightly so she reached out for him. George grabbed a hold of her arm to try and steady himself. As much as he wanted to stop looking at the operation that was taking place right in front of him couldn't help but stare at Dr. Bailey operating on her.

"Move down." Cristina commanded the people next to her as Meredith and Alex lead George to a empty chair.

"I…I don't know what to do." George said.

"There is nothing you can do it's up to Bailey right now." Meredith said soothingly.

"What..what about her brain you said something about it being..hurt." he looked down at the operation with the most confused look on his face.

"Well," Cristina chimed in "she hit her head on her window. Derek did a MRI and he found a aneurysm near the hippocampus meaning…"

George cut her off "Meaning there is a chance her long term memory has been affected."

Cristina nodded slightly. "It's also in a complicated position that if it were to bleed out it would kill her.

"But Shepard is operating as soon as Bailey gets done with stopping all of the internal bleeding in her torso and he is going to try and get it all out." Alex added.

George just nodded.

"Are you ok?" Meredith asked realizing how stupid of a question that was.

"No…no I'm not." he whispered.

"I'm am so sorry."

George nodded slightly again "Yeah….yeah me too." Then silenece came over the gallery once more all they could here was the beeping from the machines below.

"We should get you out of here." Meredith said grabbing his arm and pulling him to his feet and dragging him toward the door. Just as they were almost out the door the once normal beeping from below started to become frantic. George turned around the moment the change occurred. Everyone in the gallery was on their feet looking down at the surgery team working on Izzie.

George's head became clouded once again but instead of sound being dround out all George could hear was sound. The sound of the loud and frantic beeping and the concerned surgens.

But then it all stop and silence occurred again. George thought he had finally went deaf from the overly loud noises of the everyone but that's when he realized he hadn't gone deaf they all just went silent at the long and deathly sound of Izzie's heart moniter going,

_BEEEEEEEEEP….._


	4. Falling Tears

"No." George whispered "No no no no NO!" George raced to the front of the gallery pushing his way through the people standing in front of the window. "Izzie! No!" others tried to pull him away from the window.

"George breathe." Meredith shouted as she, Cristina, and Alex tried to get him out of the room. But George couldn't hear her, all he could hear was the long beep coming from Izzie's heart monitor.

"Izzie! You can't die! Please God don't die!" he shouted fighting to get back to the window.

Meredith got in front of him and grabbed his face "George you can't do anything for her right now! You shouldn't be here we need to take you down stairs!" Meredith shouted over his shouting. Finally George stopped fighting to get to the window and just let them lead him down the stairs and into the waiting room.

"Do you think she is going to be okay?" George asked as he slumped down into a chair. "I mean do you think Bailey got her heart beating again?" George looked up at his friends glum faces finding no comfort in them.

Cristina sat down and did something he never expected. She took his hand in hers. "Bailey is going to fight her hardest to keep Izzie alive you just have to have faith in her and in Izzie." she whispered. George looked at her with tears in his eyes and nodded slightly.

"We all need to have faith." Meredith said sitting down on George's other side.

George nodded again. Then looked up at Alex. "Could you…" he trailed off slightly then shook his head trying to clear it a little "Could you go back and watch?" George asked.

Alex stared at him for a second and then nodded. George didn't know why he asked Alex to go watch because had been the one who had broken him and Izzie up a few years ago, but he felt as if he could trust Alex to tell him the truth about how bad the surgery got.

"You should rest." Meredith said.

"I..I don't think I can." George stuttered out.

"But you should at least try." Cristina agreed with Meredith. "She should be out of surgery by the time you wake up.

George nodded "I'll try. If she gets out before I wake up then wake me." he said.

The two women whispered "ok" to him then got up and left. _Just sit still and try to think positively. She is going to be fine you have nothing to worry about. If Bailey hadn't been able to get her heart to start beating again she would already be out here telling me that they lost her. She is fine. Better then fine she is great…..Who am I kidding I have no idea if she is ok. I don't know I'm ever going to see her alive and happy again. I don't know if I ever will be able to hold her or kiss her again. I don't know anything. _

_And all I can do is sit here and wait to find out._

_

* * *

__"Wake up sleepy head." Izzie softly whispered in his ear. "Wake up." _

_George slowly opened his eyes and found himself laying on their bed in their room with Izzie resting her head on pillow next to his. "Hey." he whispered and smiled at her._

_"You must have been really warn out last night. The second your head hit the pillow you were out like a light." she laughed slightly._

_George closed his eyes and rubbed them with his finger tips "I had the weirdest dream." he shook his head and opened his eyes and looked over at her and smiled again._

_"What about?" she asked._

_George thought back as hard as possible but couldn't think of what it was "I..I can't remember." he laughed slightly then turned his head to look at her "But I know it was one of those dreams that you never want to experience again." he light brushed his hand across her cheek._

_"I've had those before. They are never fun. Was it creepy weird?" she asked._

_George thought hard about it "No not creepy more empty than anything." he tried to explain._

_Izzie's eyes narrowed in confusion "What do you mean?" _

_"I mean…" George paused "I mean it was like I was empty. I felt nothing. And everything was blurry and meshed together. Everyone around me was sad and depressed and all could think about was how much I missed this." he gestured between him and Izzie. "I was afraid I would never be here laying next to you in our bed again." he said._

_Izzie smiled slightly "Well it's a good thing you woke up then. Sounds like a really bad nightmare." she laughed._

_George smiled at her then rolled over and got on top of her "Yeah I guess it is a good thing if I hadn't woken up then I would be able to do this." he kissed one side of her neck "Or this." he switched sides and kissed the other side. Izzie moaned "Or this." he leaned down to kiss her on the lips but instead he started ticking her stomach. _

_"Goerge!" Izzie laughed as she squirmed beneath him. "Geor…George! Stop" she couldn't breathe she was laughing so hard which made George laugh hard too._

_After a minute or so George stopped and looked down at her "I love you." he said breathlessly from all the laughing._

_"I love you too." she said. His smile widened and he leaned down and kissed her. As he broke away Izzie looked up at him and whispered "Wake up." _

_"What?" he looked down at her confused._

_"George wake up." she said again as she started to fade. Soon George found himself alone in bed._

_"Izzie?" _

* * *

"Izzie? IZZIE!" George called out. 

George felt someone shake his shoulder slightly. "George wake up." he heard Baileys voice. He opened his eyes and he found himself once again sitting in the waiting room at Seattle Grace he looked up to find Bailey standing over him in her scrubs.

"George stood up suddenly "Is she ok? She is going to be ok?" George stuttered.

"Have you reached a family member?" she asked. George hadn't even thought about calling Izzie's mom in all the craziness that was going on he completely forgot.

He shook his head "No I forgot. What does it matter what's wrong with her?" he asked again.

"I'm sorry George I can't give out any information to anyone who is not family." she explained.

George looked at her like she was crazy "I AM HER FAMILY! TELL ME WHAT'S WRONG WITH MY GIRLFRIEND!" he shouted at her. In any other situation George would never shout at Dr. Bailey but right now he couldn't help but yell at her.

"I'm sorry but…" she tried again.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?! YOU KNOW ME! JUST TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH HER!" he shouted drawing obvious attention to them.

Bailey put her hand on his arm to try and clam him down "Ok, ok I will." she said calmly "She is in surgery with Dr. Shepard right now so I can't say for sure if she is ok. She had a lot of glass in her side so I had to go in a take out all the pieces, she also had a lot of internal bleeding but I got it all to stop so all we have to do is wait and see if the aneurysm has affected her memory." Bailey explained.

George took a deep breath and nodded franticly "But it could still bleed out right? The aneurysm. It's still the biggest threat?" he asked.

Bailey looked down and then back up at him "Yes, there is a chance it could burst and because of the position and the size of it there is a large chance that it may burst during surgery and if it does she may die." Bailey couldn't look George in the eye because she knew that everything she was saying was killing him slowly.

"Is there a good chance of her dying?" he asked with tears in the corner of his eyes.

She nodded slightly "Yes there is a very good chance of her dying."

George sat back down and put his hands on over his eyes and for the first time he let the tears in his eyes fall.


	5. Send Me A Miracle God

"What's taking so long?" George had been pacing back and forth in the waiting room for the past six hours. The constant back and forth movement was about to drive Meredith insane, well that and being asked every other minute "what's taking so long?" . "She should be out by now right?" he asked.

Meredith looked up from the chart she was working on "The aneurysm was in a complicated position I'm sure they are just trying to make sure her memory doesn't get lost." she looked back down at her chart. She wasn't bored or anything like that she was just trying to keep her mind occupied so she wouldn't go crazy thinking about her possibly dying friend.

"But it shouldn't take this long should it?" George asked. He knew he was being annoying but it seemed like every second that past was just another second that she could die. The waiting was driving him mad he couldn't handle it anymore, "I'm going to the gallery." he decided.

Meredith jumped to her feet as fast as possible and got in front of him. "George you can't. You are not allowed in there. Right now you are not a doctor here, you are a visitor. They will be done soon you just have to try and clam down." Meredith explained.

George's eyes widened "Calm down?" he repeated "Clam down? You want me to calm down? Meredith Izzie is lying on a operating table right now. She may lose her memory. She may die. And you are telling me to calm down? What if it was Derek on that table? What if there was a chance that Derek could die? Would you be calm then?" he asked. Meredith's eyes dropped to the floor. "That's what I thought." he whispered and headed to the gallery staircase. Just as he reached the first step then operating door opened and Derek walked out. George stepped of the step and walked over to Derek. "Is she ok?" he asked.

Derek glanced over at Meredith who was still standing in the waiting room, "I got out the aneurysm without any problems," George's heart leapt a little "I was able to get out the small pieces of glass from her head so there is a chance she will wake up." Derek said.

George looked at Derek for a minute then he finally found his voice "Wha…What are the chances she wont wake up?" he was scared to know the answer.

Derek looked down "There is about a 50/50 chance of Izzie regaining consciousness."

George nodded slightly "And if she does what about her memory? Will it be fine?"

"I don't know. The only way of knowing is if she wakes up." Derek paused "Are you ok?" he asked.

George wiped away the tears that were slowly spilling over. He nodded franticly "Yea…Yea I'll be fine." as hard as he tried to stop them from falling he couldn't help it. He felt a hand on his shoulder, he looked over and saw Meredith and for some reason it made him cry harder. George knelt to the ground and just let the tears fall. Meredith sat down beside him and wrapped her arms around his back.

"It's ok just let it out." she whispered to him. "Just let it out." George had no idea why he was crying so hard. Was it because Izzie has a chance of waking up or because there was still a chance that she may never wake up? Was he happy or sad? He had no idea but all he knew was that he had to cry. He had to let everything out. So he just sat and let all tears come out.

* * *

"What room was it again?" George whispered to his friends as they stood at the end of a hallway. Derek had told him once he had pulled himself together what room she was being brought to but now looking down the hallway of rooms he couldn't seem to remember the room number.

"301." Cristina said. "It's at the other end." she added. George just nodded then started walking down the hall. He took a few steps when he realized no one was following him. He turned around and looked at his friends in confusion.

"This is something you need to do for yourself George. You have to do it for yourself and by yourself." Meredith said. "We'll be here if you need anything."

George nodded again then turned around and headed toward the room again. _301. 301. Just remember 301. _As he walked past other rooms he noticed the room numbers getting smaller_ 307. 306. 305. 304. 303. 302. _Then finally he came to 301 and he froze before he turned the corner. He gave a small glance back at his friends who were still standing where he left them. _Just breathe George. Just breathe and go in there. _George took a deep breath in and turned and walked into the room.

_Beep. Beep. _Sounds of Izzie's heart monitor filled the room. George wanted to walk in but for some reason he was stuck in the door way looking in on what had to be his worst nightmare. Izzie had wires in her all over the place and her head was wrapped up in a white bandage. She also had respirator down her throat helping her breathe. _You can do this George just walk over to her bed. _George slowly walked into the room looking back at the empty doorway then back at Izzie. He slowly made his way to the side of her bed. The beeping seemed louder then before it was almost deafening.

When George got to her side he looked down at her and his eyes filled up with tears again. He closed his eyes and leaned down and kissed her forehead. He let his lips linger on her head for a few moments and let a few tears run down his cheek. When he broke away he pulled up the chair that was behind him and sat down. He reached out and put her hand in his.

"Hey there beautiful." he whispered. He took his other hand touched her cheek, he smiled slightly "I got to say this isn't how I imagined our anniversary ending up." He looked around the room for a second then shrugged slightly, "Actually the truth is I never imagined this would ever happen _ever_." he paused he looked down at their hands then back up at her, "Listen Izzie you have to get better. You have to get better and wake up because without you I don't know what to do. I can't live without you. Without you I don't want to live. I mean if you don't wake up who is going to keep me up all night talking about what happened through out the day? And who is going to sing along to 80's music while baking? I know you think I don't see you do that but I do. Don't worry your secret is safe with me." he smiled a little then his smiled faded again "And who am I going to kiss and joke around with and hug and talk to and make love with? Who am I going to be with for the rest of my life?" George asked and only get beep as an answer "Izzie I love you and if you can hear me just give me a sign, give me something that will tell me that you are going to be fine and that one day I will get to wait down the isle for you and see you walk toward me wearing a gorgeous white dress. Just please give me a sign….. God, "he looked up at the ceiling "give me a sign." he sat there waiting for something to happen but all he got as a response was another beep from her heart monitor.

George looked back at Izzie and let a few more tears fall. He leaned over and kissed the back of her hand and just listened and hoped for some kind of miracle to happen knowing there is a chance that one may never come.


	6. Moving Memories

"George?" George felt someone shake his shoulder "George wake up."

George slowly opened his eyes "What is it?" he asked forgetting where he was. But when his eyes focused on the hospital room walls that surrounded him he realized he had fallen asleep in Izzie's hospital room. He jumped to his feet "Izzie! Is Izzie ok?" he said looking at Dr. Bailey.

"She's the same." She walked over to Izzie's side and put a hand on her shoulder. "When was the last time you went home?" Bailey asked still looking down at Izzie. George thought back to the last few days. It had been four days since the accident and George had yet to leave Izzie's side since the first time he walked into the room. People had brought him food and coffee but he didn't eat anything they brought him and he didn't drink any of the coffee.

George ran his hand through his unkempt hair and sighed "About four days." he paused and looked down at Izzie "I haven't been home since the ….since it happened."

Bailey looked up at him "You should go and get some rest. Take a shower and change." she said looking at his now wrinkled fancy clothes.

George shook his head "I can't. I can't leave. What if I leave and she wakes up? I don't want her to be alone." he said.

"I'll sit with her." George shook his head again just looking at Izzie. "George you need to get out of this room. If she wakes up do you think the first thing she wants to see is your stubbly face and greasy hair?" Bailey joked a little "No she will want to see her nicely groomed boyfriend. A boyfriend that does not smell like he just rolled around in the trash." she joked again. George gave a small half hearted smile. "Go home George. Just for an hour. Then you can come back."

George was about to protest but Bailey raised her finger and silenced him "That's an order." she said.

George gave her another small smile then nodded. He walk over to Izzie's side and leaned down and kissed her lightly on the forehead. Then he leaned further down and put his mouth near her ear and whispered "I'll be back soon." then he pulled back and looked at her for another minute.

"George…" Bailey was about to remind him to leave again.

"I know. I know I'm going." He said then he started backing out of the room still looking at Izzie making sure she didn't wake up as he started to leave. When he got to the door he froze again. Bailey came to his side and nudged him out slightly and closed the door to the room.

George stood out the room for another minute then he turned to leave. People around him pointed and stared and whispered to each other as he walked down the hospital hallway by the time he got to the elevator he was sure everyone even the patients had stopped to stare at him.

_Ding. _

The elevator doors opened and George walked slowly into the elevator. The second he turned around everyone who had been looking at him looked in a different direction. When the elevator doors closed George closed his eyes and leaned his head against the back wall then he sank to the floor, it was the first time in four days that he had really been alone. _I shouldn't be leaving. If I leave then there is a good chance that she will wake up and who is the first person she will see? Bailey that's who! She should see me first! Of course Bailey does make a good point when she says that the first thing Izzie's sees shouldn't be some smelly gross guy. I still hate to leave her. _George let out a deep breath_ I can't believe any of this actually happened. I mean five days ago she was awake and alive and smiling. Now she is on a bed in a hospital and she may never wake up. I don't know if I will ever talk to her again. God I can't believe this is happening._

_Ding_

The doors reopened on the ground floor and George got up and left the elevator. Once again he felt mobbed by people staring at him. While walking out the sliding door he heard his name being called. "GEORGE! WAIT UP!" George turned around to find Meredith walking up to him.

"Hey." he greeted her.

Meredith smiled at him "Hey Bailey paged me and told me you were leaving and I figured you might need these." she held up some car keys. George had almost forgot that his car was not in the parking lot. Izzie was driving it home when he asked her to turn around and meet him on the roof.

"Oh thanks." he said grabbing the keys.

He turned to leave when Meredith called him back "Hey George?"

He turned and looked at her "Yeah?"

She looked at him for a second then asked "Are you ok?"

George looked down for a second then back up at his friend "No. But I'm coping." he answered. Meredith just nodded and turned and left. George watched her leave then he turned and head toward the parking lot.

George arrived home twenty minutes later He took a different route because he couldn't bring himself to go through the stop light where Izzie got hit. When he arrived at the house he parked in front but didn't get out. He just sat in the car staring straight ahead. _I don't want to go in there. If I go in there it will be empty and everything will be right where she left it and I don't know if I could handle it. _George turned his head and looked at the house. _But if I go back to the hospital looking like this Bailey wont let me back into her room. _George closed his eyes and sighed slightly _I have to go inside. I just have to suck it up and go in there. _George took a deep breath and unbuckled his seat belt and got out the car.

George opened the door to the house and took little steps in. He took off his jacket and hung it on the coat hanger. Then turned and closed the door behind him. He stood in the entryway for a few minutes and then headed up stairs. When he got to their door he felt as if his legs were frozen in place. _Come on O'Malley you can do this. Open the door. _George reached out and put his hand on the door handle. He slowly turned the handle and pushed it open. As George walked in he noticed his shirt that Izzie had worn to sleep in. Actually she had stolen it about a month into dating him, he thought that it didn't fit him right that's why she wore it but when he asked her about it she just said that she liked wearing it, it smelled like him and she liked that. George went over to the side of the bed and sat down. He looked around the room, he remembered when he moved into this room. George closed his eyes and let his mind wonder back a few years.

_"OW!" George stubbed his toe again on the corner of Izzie's door. "Someone help!" he shouted for someone as the box started slipping from his grip._

_Izzie rushed out of the closet and caught the other side of the box before it fell to the ground. "I got it." She said "Here lets bring it over to the bed." she said as she started walking backwards toward the bed. _

_"Are we there yet?" George asked not being able to see the bed. _

_"Yeah you can drop it now." she said. George let the box go and fell to the bed. "God George how much stuff do you have?" Izzie asked breathlessly. _

_George was trying to catch his breath too "I…I have…as much as you do." he clutched his side in pain and squinted his eyes shut. Izzie looked over at him and all of a sudden she started cracking up. "What?" _

_"You…" she laughed more "You look so funny!" she doubled over laughing so hard that tears where coming out of the corner of her eyes. _

_"Oh yeah? You think I look funny?" He asked walking over to her. Izzie nodded still laughing "Well how funny do you think this is?" George started attacking Izzie's sides making her squirm and laugh even harder._

_"Ge..George stop it!" she managed to get out in between laughs._

_"Not until you say I'm not funny looking!" George yelled in between his own laughs. Izzie's legs gave out and they ended up on the ground with George on top of her still tickling her like crazy._

_"Ok. OK! I give up!" she laughed out "You aren't funny looking!" she said. _

_"Excuse me? Sorry I didn't hear you!" he tickled her even more._

_"I said YOU AREN'T FUNNY LOOKING!!" she shouted at the top of her lungs. _

_George stopped tickling her sides and looked down at her with a smile "Ok Geez you don't have to shout at me." he joked._

_Izzie hit his shoulder playfully "You suck. you know that?" she said still laughing slightly._

_George's smile widened even more "Yeah I know." he leaned down and kissed her softly. Izzie's hand wrapped itself around George's head and gripped the back of his neck. George's left hand cupped the side of her cheek kissed her with a little more passion. When they broke away Izzie looked up at him and smiled. _

_"You know now that we have all your stuff in my room and almost everything is unpacked I need to tell you something." Izzie sounding very serious._

_George narrowed his eyes and rolled over and off of Izzie. He put his head up on his elbow. "Yeah? What did you want to tell me?" he asked._

_Izzie sighed and looked over at him "I think we should see other people." she joked._

_George smiled at her then leaned over and kissed her. He pulled back slightly "I love you." he whispered._

_"I love you too." Izzie whispered back then leaned back in and kissed him. She sat up slightly and got up and straddled him. They continued their little make out session until they heard someone clear their throat. _

_They broke apart and saw Meredith, Derek, and Cristina all standing in the doorway. _

_"Looks like you have settled in." Meredith said awkwardly._

_Cristina laughed slightly "Well he wasn't settled in yet but if we had come a few minutes later I'm sure we would have seen him settled in somewhere." she joked._

_"On that note I'm going down stairs." Derek said heading down the stairs. Meredith laughed and headed down with him Cristina soon followed. Izzie mouth was hanging open from the awkward moment that just occurred. She looked back down at George and they both couldn't help but start laughing. _

George opened his eyes and looked down at the ground where he and Izzie had been that day and smiled slightly. He took another deep breath and looked around the dark room he was sitting in. Everything was exactly where they had left everything. His the shelve on the dresser was slightly opened and Izzie's pink towel was hanging on the closet door knob. He looked over at the nightstand and saw a small box sitting on it with a ribbon tied around it. George stood up a walked over to it. There was a envelope sitting on top with his name written on it. _It's Izzie's handwriting._ George picked up envelope and slowly opened it. The card had Happy Anniversary written on it then inside was Izzie's handwriting again. _To the one guy in the world that makes my world stop. Happy Anniversary and here's to many many more to come. Love Izzie. _George's eyes filled with tears again. He looked at the card for a few minutes then set it down and picked up the present. He opened it slowly making sure not to ripe any of the paper. It was a video tape, on top of the tape it said, in Izzie's handwriting yet again, "The Past Two Years". George knew what it was all of a sudden. For the past few years George had been taping random moments in their life. Christmas, Thanksgiving, any day of the week, he even taped the day he moved into this room there were many goofy moments that he had taped and now it was sitting in his hands ready to be watched.

George sat down on the bed with the tape in his hands. He stared and stared at the tape. After a few minutes he stood up and walked down to the living room and put the tape in the VCR and sat down on the coffee table right in front of the TV and push play.


	7. Awake

_"Hey I know it seems weird that I'm giving you a video tape for our anniversary and I know you taped all of this stuff so you know what you are about to see. George I just wanted you to know how much these past two years have meant to me. I don't think I have ever loved someone as much as I love you." _George sat on the edge of the coffee table listening to Izzie speak to him and it almost felt as if she were sitting right in front of him _"Now I know you probably think I'm a loser for giving you this but I have watched and rewatched this tape about a billion times and it always makes me realize how lucky I am to have you and now I want you to have this in case something happens in the future and we aren't together. That way at least you can look back and say "wow we really did care about each other" ." _George looked down from the screen thinking about how much weight those words now have. _"George I love you and hope that we have many more anniversaries together." _The picture went fuzzy for a second then George's "amazing" camera work appeared on the screen.

_George was walking up the steps to Izzie and his new room "And here we are on the day that is moving day in the Grey/Stevens/O'Malley household. Of course these days you may have to add Shepard to that group." The camera slowly entered the room. "As you can see I am almost moved in completely but I am missing one thing," George paused "my girlfriend. She has been in that closet for about four hours and I'm starting to think that she is just trying to get out of helping with the heavy lifting." George panned over to the closet and started to walk toward it "We are going to venture inside the cavern of death that is.. the closet." George took a few steps inside and found Izzie instantly, she was moving over her clothes and hanging some of George's shirts up. _

_"What are you doing?" Izzie asked when she saw the camera. _

_George zoomed in on her confused look "I am documenting this very momentous occasion." he said coming up next to the box of clothes "Now I have to ask you why are you hanging my normal shirts up?" he asked looking at his casual clothes._

_"I like things nice and straight if I fold them then they will get wrinkled." she explained as she hung a few more up. _

_George flipped the camera over so he was now on screen "I'm moving in with a freak. A not just a normal freak but a neat freak. SOMEBODY HELP!!" he joked. Then a hand came from off camera and smacked him over the head. "OW!" he rubbed the back of his head._

_"Don't be mean." Izzie said as he pointed the camera back at her._

_"Ok I'm sorry. " he apologized but Izzie didn't look to convinced "Hey," he came around and wrapped one arm around her and the other, that was holding the camera up, he pointed at them so they were both on screen now "I'm sorry." he whispered and kissed her quickly "I'm sorry" he repeated then kissed her again then he repeated it again making Izzie laugh . _George's eyes were filling up yet again with tears watching the two of them together was almost killing him.

Suddenly a phone rang and it took George a minute to realize it wasn't coming from the tape. He pushed pause and headed toward the kitchen. He flipped on a light and picked up the phone. "Hello?" he said in to the phone.

"George you have to get back here. It's Izzie." Meredith said into the phone quickly.

"Is she ok? What's wrong?" George started panicking. _She can't die, she just can't._

Meredith paused for a second then finally spoke, "She's awake." she said. George dropped the phone and raced out the front door as fast as possible. He got all the way in the car then he realized he forgot his keys in his jacket pocket in the house. George jumped out of the car and raced inside, got his keys and made a mad rush to the hospital.

George burst through the stairway door and ran to her room as fast as possible he was about to open the door when he heard Derek say his name "George wait a minute." he said rushing up to him.

George looked at him as if he were crazy "What why?" George asked breathlessly.

"I need to talk to you for a minute." Derek gestured toward and empty room. George looked back at Izzie's door then at Derek and nodded. George got in the room and noticed that it wasn't completely empty. Meredith, Cristina, and Alex were all sitting around a table whispering to each other.

"What's going on?" George asked a little skeptical about the looks of the situation.

"Please sit." Derek gestured toward a chair and then sat in the one next to it. George sat down and gazed at his friends and started to worry a little about what he was about to hear.

George's eyes shifted to Derek and then to his friends then back to Derek "What's this about?" he asked.

Derek looked down for a second then back up "It's about Izzie." he paused and cleared his throat "She is having trouble….she's can't… she.." Derek shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"What? She what? Just tell me?" George was panicking again. _What's wrong with her just tell me!_

"It's her memory." George almost fell out of his chair "She is having a hard time remembering some things in her life." Derek explained.

George nodded slowly "Things? What things?" he asked.

"Well she remembers her life up to a certain point and then it kind of just stops for her." he paused to let George soak up what he just said. After about a minute he cleared his throat and continued "Izzie can remember her childhood and going to med school and becoming a intern here but she can't remember anything after her first three months here."

"Bu.. But that means she doesn't… she doesn't remember…us." George stuttered.

Derek looked at George for a second then nodded sadly "She said the last patient she remembered working on was the abusive father who needed a liver. She said that she had just found out about Cristina and Burke and Addison has just come to town." Derek explained.

George put his face in his hands for a minute and let some tears fall. "So what now? Do we tell her the truth?" he asked wiping tears away from his eyes.

"We can tell her some stuff but other stuff we can not tell her." Derek said.

George looked up at him confused, "What do you mean?"

"I mean," Derek thought about how to word this "I mean we can tell her the date and what happened to her but personal information we have to keep from her." George still looked confused "Studies have shown that people who have memory loss have a better chance of regaining their memories if they are not told what the memories are. Say you go and tell her what your guys first date was like. You say it was at night and you had food. Izzie will then form a picture of what she thinks it looked like and not what it actual looked like. And then her brain will forever remember what she imagined it to look like and not what it really looked like."

George nodded slightly trying to understand "So you mean that I have to wait and see if she remembers?" he asked.

"Yes"

"What happens if she never remembers?" he asked.

Derek opened his mouth to say something but then closed it and looked over at the others in the room.

Cristina cleared her throat "In these cases if she doesn't remember then its better to just let her rebuild her life."

George looked around at everyone "So you're saying just let her forget everything? Let her stay in the dark about everything?" he asked.

They all nodded silently. George leaned back in his chair and looked up at the ceiling.

"Do you want to see her?" Derek asked after a few minutes.

George looked over at Derek and nodded. They both stood up and walked out of the room. For some reason the walk to the room seemed much longer then before but after what seemed to be years they finally were in front of the door. Derek slowly opened the door for George and held it open for him.

George walked slowly into the room and went right up to the side of her bed. She looked like she was sleeping and he was about to just let her sleep but then her eyes slowly started to slowly move and then they finally opened and made instant contact with his eyes. "Hey you." he whispered. George blinked a few times making sure he wasn't imaging this happening.

"Hi." she whispered back. She put her hand to her head in pain "What happened?" she asked.

George sat on the side of the bed "You had an accident." he said.

Izzie tried to sit up slightly "What do you mean?" she said sacredly.

George put his hands on her shoulders and tried to clam her down "You were in a car accident." he explained "You have been in a coma for four days. You had some head injuries and some internal bleeding. But you are going to be fine." he said.

Izzie scooted back down in her bed "Oh ok that's good. So nothing is wrong with me?" she asked. George paused then shook his head. "What? What's wrong woth me?" she asked.

George cleared his throat "You…You have memory loss." he explained.

Izzie laughed a little "No I don't I remember everything. I know what year it is and who I am and who you are and who he is," she pointed at Derek "I don't have memory loss." she said.

"Yes you do." he said " Iz, it's 2007."

"No it isn't it's 2005." she laughed again.

George shook his head again.

Izzie blinked a few times and tears started spilling over "Oh God." she whispered. She put her hands on her face and cried harder. George scooted closer and wrapped his arms around her. Izzie leaned into his hug and just cried harder. George whispered to her "it's ok, your going to be ok." he whispered and ran his hand through her hair. And they just stayed like that for hours and hours. Just sitting there crying.


	8. Anything You Need?

Izzie's eyes slowly fluttered open the next day. She and George had held onto each other for hours the day before and he explained to her what had happen and how much time had passed. He also explained that he couldn't tell her anything else because they have to wait and see if her memory comes back.

Izzie looked over at George who was asleep in the chair next to her bed. _He is being really great about this and really supportive. It's just he looks so sad every time he looks at me. It could be because of the car accident and the memory loss but I swear there is something else that seems to be wrong in his eyes I just wish I knew what it is. _

George stirred slightly and his eyes fluttered open. He cleared his throat and looked around the room before sitting up straighter and looking at her. "Good morning." he said sleepily as he rubbed his eyes.

"Morning." Izzie said back and gave a small smile. "How did you sleep?" she asked.

George rubbed the back of his neck and smiled at her "Good. I slept good." he said "How about you? Are you ok? Do you want anything?" he asked.

Izzie thought for a second "Actually there is one thing that I really want."

George nodded "Name it." he smiled

"Alex." she whispered. George blinked a few times _Alex? Did she just say Alex? She wants Alex? _George couldn't believe he had heard those words come out of her mouth. "I know you guys think he is some sleaze bag but he really is sweet and caring and I care about him a lot and I wish you guys would give him a chance." she said. _Of course she wants Alex. _It hit George all of a sudden _She doesn't know he cheated on her and that she is in love with me. _

George nodded "Okay I will go and get Alex." he stood up "He'll be in in a minute." he walked toward the door and was leaving when he heard Izzie say his name. George turned around and looked at her.

"Thank you." she said.

He nodded again and left the room. He was walking down the hallway and his mind was racing a mile a minute. _She is still crazy about Alex. How could I have forgotten about that? I can't handle this… I can't handle her being all mushy over Alex…it's just too hard…I can't do it. _George walks into the waiting room where his friends were all sitting and chatting with each other. Meredith sees George and stands up suddenly bringing the other twos attention to George.

"George? Is everything ok?" Meredith asked as he walked up to them.

George kind of swayed in place for a second or two then looked down at Alex. "She…" George cleared his throat and found his voice again "She wants to see you." he whispered. Meredith and Cristina looked down at Alex who looked up at George shocked and confused.

"Why?" he asked, narrowing his eyes.

"She is still has feelings for you." George explained "She doesn't remember all the stuff you two went threw."

Alex let the words slowly sink in "So your saying she still likes me?" he still didn't believe it.

George clenched his teeth together "Yes." he hissed through his teeth.

Alex stood up "Okay well I'll go watch over her." he walked past George and gave him a small pat on his back which made George want to rip his arm off and beat him to death with it.

George sat down and put his face in his hands trying to clam down. "Are you ok?" Cristina asked.

"No!" George said angrily. "No I'm not!" George looked up at them "He is a jackass!" he pointed toward the direction Alex just went "He thinks he is hot shit and that he is better then everyone else! He is probably loving the fact that Izzie has amnesia because that means that she still thinks he is some kind of god or something!" George stood up and started pacing "Why can't she remember? I'm the one that loves her! I'm the one she was going to marry and have kids with! She left him to be with me! Now he is in there and is being everything that I'm suppose to be for her!" George wasn't exactly yelling at Meredith and Cristina but he was more yelling just to yell and get his frustration out.

"George," Meredith said calmly.

George ignored her "And now not only have I lost my girlfriend but she is with someone else, thinks that I'm still her best friend, and she doesn't know that everything she thinks is right is actually wrong!" he shouted again.

"George!" Meredith said more loudly.

"WHAT!" George spun around and shouted.

Meredith jumped back a little "Just clam down. There is still a chance that after a few days she will start remembering again." she said.

George slumped back down in the chair he was sitting in before "I know." he looked up sadly at them "It's just I want Izzie to be…Izzie again." he said. Meredith and Cristina sat down next to him.

"We know." Meredith whispered "But for right now you need to be her friend and just support her and help her. And you are going to have to deal with Alex for right now. And hey maybe she wont like him maybe she just wants to be friends with him too." Meredith said trying to sound positive. George didn't believe that but it was a comforting thought. "You ok now?" she asked.

George lied and nodded his head "Yeah I'll be fine." he gave a fake smile "I can be her friend. And I can watch her be with," he clenched his teeth again "Alex." he hissed out.

"Good." Meredith rubbed his arm and gave him a sympathetic smile.

Izzie heard a knock on her door and Alex's head popped in. "Hey." he said as he walked up to her bed and sat down on the side of it taking her hand in his. "You wanted to see me?" he said.

Izzie smiled back at him "Yeah I just wanted to see you." She looked down at their hands and her smile began to fade "Did you hear what happened to me?" she asked looking back up at him.

Alex's smile faded too "Yeah…yeah I did. I am so sorry Iz. I wish there was something I could do." he said.

Izzie nodded "It's okay just you being here is good enough." she smiled again. "So how is everyone? How is Meredith? Is she and Derek still on the outs?" Izzie tried to switch the subject.

"I can't really say." Alex looked sadly down at her. "You have to remember on your own." he explained.

Izzie nodded "Right I know I was just trying to get a better conversation going."

Alex smiled "Who said we need conversation at all?" he asked then he got up and climbed into bed next to Izzie and put his arm around her. Izzie laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes. _This is nice. Laying here with him…it's nice…..but if it feels so nice then why is it that it feels so…not right. _

The two laid there in complete silence just laying there trying to fall asleep. Not knowing that right outside George was standing shocked looking at the two. And slowly the last part in George's heart that wasn't broken started to crack.


	9. Bar Room Blues

_Bump - Bump - Bump_

Izzie laid awake on Alex's chest listening to his heart beat. She found the sound it made interesting. It's not that Alex had an irregular heart beat it's just that she noticed that it didn't sound familiar. Izzie closed her eyes tight and tried to think about the past few years but all she came up with was…nothing. Not even a face of someone or anything. She wanted to remember everything but it was like there was a wall in front of all her memories and no one was telling her how to break it down. All of her friends know everything she wants to know but they won't tell her. She had all these questions and no one was giving her answers. What is her life like? Is she happy? Does she still live with Meredith and George or does she live with Alex? How long have her and Alex been dating? Are they serious or just starting a relationship? Is Meredith still with Derek? Is Derek still married to Addison? Is George still in love with Meredith? All these questions were clouding her head and giving her a serious migraine.

_Bump - Bump - Bump _

Izzie listened more to Alex's heart and yet another question popped into her head. If she is with Alex then why does his heart beat sound wrong? Why is it that she remembers a different heart beat? A steadier and soothing heart beat, not a bumpy loud heart beat that kept her up. She could be wrong, maybe she just has to get use to the sound again but somewhere inside Izzie knew that that was a lie and she would never get used to the sound that was pounding against Alex's chest.

Just as Izzie finally started to fall asleep a new sound met her ears.

_Knock - Knock - Knock_

Alex stirred under Izzie's head and he slowly started to wake up. "Come in." Alex shouted very tiredly as he rubbed his eyes awake. The door opened and Meredith popped her head in.

"Bailey is looking for you." she said as she took a few steps into the room. Izzie raised her head off of Alex's chest and faked a yawn, pretending she was asleep the whole time and she was just waking up. Alex sat up and climbed out of bed.

"Ok I'll go find her." He leaned down and kissed Izzie on the head. "I'll be back." he whispered Izzie let her eyes close at the feel of his touch. He smiled down at her then started walking out of the room. Izzie noticed as he passed Meredith she gave him a strange look. A look that could be of anger or disgust. Meredith watched Alex close the door then turned around and smiled at Izzie.

"Hey." Meredith said walking over and sitting down on the chair next to the bed.

Izzie smiled back "Hi."

Meredith looked over at the heart monitor behind Izzie "How are you feeling?" she asked.

Izzie looked down at her hands in her lap "I'm ok…I guess." she answered sadly.

"So Alex is being really nice." Meredith stated.

Izzie looked back up at Meredith and smiled "Yeah he is being really sweet." Izzie looked over at the door where Alex just left and gave a strange look at Meredith.

"What?" Meredith asked.

Izzie pointed slightly at the place where Meredith was just standing "What was with the look you gave Alex when he left?" she asked.

Meredith looked behind her at where Izzie was pointing and then back at Izzie. She laughed a little "It was nothing." she lied. Meredith didn't think that Alex should be taking advantage of the situation Izzie was in right now.

Izzie narrowed her eyes "You sure?" Meredith just nodded. Izzie didn't exactly believe her but she decided not to press the issue.

"I talked to Bailey and I talked to Derek and they said that you only have to stay for one more week then you can come home with me and George." Meredith said changing the subject.

Izzie nodded "So I still live with you and George?" she asked.

Meredith nodded "Yeah. Derek stays over too but it's still you, me and George."

"Where is George?" Izzie asked. "He left to get Alex and he never came back."

Meredith thought about how George was acting when he came and got Alex and how angry he was. After about fifteen minutes of sitting in the waiting room he went to check on Izzie but when he came back he grabbed his jacket and left without one word. Meredith looked at Izzie and she shook her head "I honestly don't know."

* * *

"Joe can I have another?" George slurred out as he put down his seventh glass of bourbon. 

Joe walked over to George and poured more into his glass "Don't you think you should slow down a little?" he asked as George picked up the glass and took sip.

George shook his head and put the glass down "Why should I? It doesn't matter how drunk I get. I don't care anymore. The only person that I ever cared about in the whole world is still in love with Alex and is asleep in his arms right now." he took another sip and looked up at Joe "So no," he shook his head again "I don't think I should slow down a little."

Joe nodded then turned and walked away. George picked up his glass and drank. He closed his eyes when he felt the smooth cool drink touch his lips. Bourbon. That is what started all of this. It was the drink that they chose to drink together, it was the drink that lingered on his and Izzie's lips the first time they had sex. It was what melted away all the ties they had as friends and made them realize there was something deeper between them.

As George slowly swallowed the drink he felt as if that whole night was coming back to him, every kiss, every touch, everything that had made him realize how much he loved her. Their first kiss replayed in his mind and how they stumbled out of the kitchen and up the stairs to her room. How the whole world seem to melt away the first time he entered her, how she smiled up at him, and how she loved to run her hands through his hair. Suddenly the bourbon in his mouth tasted like sewage.

George put the glass down on the bar and stared at it. _If it wasn't for this god damn drink Izzie and I would have never been together and I wouldn't care that right now Izzie is in the arms of a fucking asshole who cheated on her and tried to break them up before. If it hadn't been for this drink then I wouldn't care who Izzie dated and I wouldn't want to beat the hell out of Alex and the guy who fell asleep at the wheel of his truck and ran into Izzie. If it wasn't for this drink I wouldn't feel so…so…so empty._

George picked up the drink and took another sip _What the hell a drink, is a drink no matter how much pain it has brought me. _George gulped down the last of hated drink then slammed the glass down on the bar. George looked over at Joe and then turned around on the stool he was sitting on and looked at ever one in the bar. There was a man sitting at the other end of the bar with a cigarette in one hand and a beer in the other he was talking to a woman who was obviously not interested in him. George found this funny actually. There was also group of friends playing darts at one end of the bar. They were laughing and having a fun time.Secretly George hated these happy people. And then in a dark corner of the bar there was two people sitting close to each other, a guy and a girl. They didn't have drinks in their hands and they weren't throwing darts at a board. They were just sitting there talking and whispering into each others ears. The girl would every once in a while run her hand up the guys arm and laugh at what he was saying, then the guy would put his hand under her chin and give her a light kiss and they would break apart and smile at each other. They looked…happy. They looked like everything in the world was perfect and that nothing else matter except that moment and being with each other.

George hated these people even more then the friends on the other side of the room. These people. That couple. That is what he was like just four days earlier. He was happy and in love and nothing else mattered in the whole world except him and Izzie. And he had to ask himself _Why hasn't anything tragic happened to these people? Why are they so happy and I am so empty? Did I do something wrong? Why am I being punished and those two happy people in the corner aren't? Why? _

George turned around again and looked at Joe. "Joe I need another." George raised his glass up and waved Joe over. Joe poured him another and watched as George brought the drink to lips again. _What the hell a drink is a drink right? _And with that George let the drink into his mouth and he swallowed.


	10. Good For You

A/N Sorry it's been a while sense I updated I just started classes and I have been really busy, but I promise that I will update every weekend.

"Is this seat taken?"

George picked his head up off of the counter to see Cristina standing over him. George slowly shook his head then let it drop back down to the bar.

Cristina ordered a beer then looked down at George "I got to say you look like hell." she stated.

George picked his head up again "Listen if you're here just to make fun of me then please let me have a few more so I can pass out and not have to listen." George slurred out.

"I'm not here to make fun of you." Cristina said as she took a sip of beer.

George rested his face on his hand and looked at her in confusion "Then why are you here?" he asked.

Cristina put her drink on the counter and looked down at it "Why are you here?" she asked him.

George looked around "It's a bar people come here to drink." he said looking back at her.

"Yes I know it's a bar dumb ass. I mean why are _you _here?" she looked over at him. George just stared at her _Why am I here? How is this going to help me deal with what going on? _"You are better then this George. You don't go to a bar to drink away your sorrow." Cristina said. It got quiet as they sat there looking at each other. After what seemed like a life time Cristina picked up her drink and took a sip then looked back over at George "Izzie has been asking for you." she said as she put down her drink.

George sat up a little straighter "Yeah?" he ask.

Cristina nodded "Yeah she has been wondering why you have been upset so much. We just told her you were upset about the accident," George looked down at the bar sadly "it's not just the accident, is it?" she asked already knowing the answer.

George shook his head "No," he whispered "it isn't."

"Then what is it?" Cristina asked.

George shook his head slightly "It's everything…it's Alex….it's the accident…it's Izzie's memory…." he looked up at Cristina "it's like if someone told you one day that Burke doesn't remember you and it gets worse because not only does he not remember you he also wants some else. And it hurts so badly because he is the one person that understands you, that gets you, and he doesn't even know how much he is hurting you." he said looking down at the bar again "I just don't know what I should do anymore." he whispered.

Cristina looked down at him "You want to know what I would do?" George nodded slightly "I would suck it up. The woman you love is lying in a hospital bed right now, so she doesn't remember what kind of relationship you guys had that doesn't mean that you give up that means you fight as hard as you can to keep her." George looked up at her confused.

"How? I'm not suppose to tell her anything about her past."

"You don't have to tell her anything about her past you can just make her fall in love with you all over again. George just because she doesn't remember doesn't mean those feelings aren't there. And I think we both know Izzie is not suppose to be with Alex. Just give her a little time and she will realize it too. And who knows maybe her falling in love with you again will trigger her memories." Cristina stated. George couldn't believe what he was hearing, Cristina Yang was actually being nice and supportive. _She's right you drunken loser. Izzie fell in love with you once who's to say she won't fall in love with you again. You just need to be the George she fell in love with and everything should be fine….But she fell in love with me after we slept together, how an I suppose to make her fall in love with me again if I don't sleep with her first?…..I will figure something out right now I just have to make her realize how wrong Alex is for her and to do that I have to do the one thing I didn't want to do….I have to pretend like nothing ever happened between us and I have to become best friend George again. I can do this!_

* * *

An hour later after drinking about three thousand cups of coffee and washing his face in the bathroom just as many times George finally found his way to Izzie's door. 

"Knock - Knock." George said sticking just his head into the room. Izzie looked over at him and smiled. She had the TV on and was watching one of the cooking shows that George never understood why she liked them.

"Hey you came back." she said picking up the remote and turning off the TV.

George walked into the room and shut the door behind him "Yeah I thought you might need the company." Lifted up his right hand that had flowers in them "These are for you." he said putting them on the table at the end of her bed. George sat down on the chair next to the bed and reached out and grabbed her hand. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

Izzie rolled her eyes "I'm sick of answering that question." she said.

"Ok then I won't ask how you are feeling I will just ask you about…" George looked all over the room then his eyes landed on the bed "How is the bed? Is it too firm? Or is it to squishy? Because I know I don't like it when I have to lie on a bed of bricks or I lay down and I just sink into the bed."

Izzie laughed "Because you lay on bricks on a daily bases." she laughed a little more.

"Oh yeah all the time. Some days when I don't get the chance to lay on bricks I start twitching and it's like I'm going through withdrawal." George joked. He loved that he was making Izzie laugh, to George that was the best sound ever…. when Izzie laughed.

"So where have you been?" Izzie asked still giggling slightly.

George cleared his throat and looked down at their hands together "I was clearing him head. I needed some fresh air." he looked back up at her face and smiled "But I'm back now and I'm here for anything you need. Foot rub? Jello? Trashy tabloid magazines? Anything you want I will get for you." he said.

Izzie smiled at him "Just you being here is enough." she said.

George smiled wider "I can do that." he said leaning forward and touched her cheek.

Just outside the door Cristina was looking in through the window.

She smiled slightly "Good for you George." she said then walked away leaving Izzie and George alone to be together.


	11. A Blurry Vision

A/N This chapter takes place one week after the last chapter. And also this chapter has some stuff in it that you really need to know what happened in the first story to understand it.

* * *

"Home sweet home." George announced as he lead Izzie into the house. It had been one week sense Izzie had woken up and although she has tried very hard, none of her memory has yet to come back. Sometimes she swore she was about to have a memory come back, she would get this feeling in the pit of her stomach and she would close her eyes and try to focus on that feeling but soon the feeling would pass and her head would still be empty of memories. Although the last few days had been hell on earth for her a part of her was sad that she was back home. Her being home meant that she would be left alone during the day while George and Meredith went to work. The only good thing about being in the hospital is that someone was always there- well not just someone- George. George was always right beside her and that helped. He didn't treat her like some patient who had lost her past, he treated her like his best friend. They would play cards and watch TV and talk to each other into the late hours of the night. She knew George's constant being there bothered Alex but she kept reminding him that George was just being nice but anytime she said that Alex would just roll his eyes and say "whatever." then go stock off somewhere. She knew it was going to take Alex sometime but she was sure he would soon realize that he was the only one that she wanted and George was just her friend.

"Wow this place really hasn't changed has it?" Izzie said walking slowly into the house holding onto George's arm for support.

George smiled at her "No not really." he said then looked around the corner at the living room to make sure that he and Meredith hadn't left any pictures of him and Izzie in any of the frames. The whole house looked like it had been teleported back two years before. "Do you want to go into the kitchen and get something to drink?" he offered.

"No I just want to go up stairs and take a bath." Izzie answered and let go of George's arm and started heading toward the stairs.

"Whoa wait!" George almost shouted. He grabbed back onto her arm "Are you sure you have enough strength to walk up the stairs alone?" he asked. Truthfully George wasn't ready for her to not need him. If she could walk up the stairs alone then that meant that he would have to go to work tomorrow and not be with her the whole day and that scared him because what if she passed out or she fell down the stairs? What if he almost lost her again? He didn't think he would be able to come back from that.

Izzie looked at him as if he was crazy "George it's just the stairs." she said looking over at them. "It's not Mt. Everest." she joked and headed toward the stairs again and George slowly let go and watched her walk up them ready to pounce if she started to get tired.

Izzie finally made it to the second floor she looked around and found that yet again nothing had changed, it's as if time had just stood still and for a moment she thought she was back to the time she thought it was and the past week had been a dream. But then she realized it wasn't a dream she really was in an accident and she really couldn't remember the past two years.

Izzie slowly walked toward her room and opened the door, and as if in a rush of emotion she was hit with a slightly blurry picture in her head. _She was standing in the door way and it was dark out. Her eyes were heavy from being tired. She looked in the room and there was someone sitting on the edge of the bed. A man. She couldn't tell who it was but she knew he was familiar. The man stood up and swayed slightly in place and stuttered out very nervously "I need to ask you something." _Then the picture faded away in Izzie's head and she was back to looking at her empty room that was filled with light beaming in from the window. She shook her head slightly _Was that a memory? Did I just remember something? Who was that guy? Was it Alex? It must have been because when I looked at whoever it was I got this tingly feeling that shot down my whole body in one big wave. Or was I just imaging the whole thing? Did I just come up with some fake memory to try and convince myself that I was remembering to make myself feel better? _All these questions swam around in Izzie's head as she took a few steps into her room and sat down on the edge of the bed where her blurry mystery man had been sitting in her head.

Izzie closed her eyes for a moment and tried to go back to that moment and try to clear it up a bit but all she could see when she thought back was the blurry man standing in front of her _"I need to ask you something?" _Ask her what? What is it that he had to ask her? It sounded urgent but she couldn't come up with any more to the scene.

"You okay?" Izzie heard George ask. She opened her eyes and found him leaning against her door frame looking at her with concern in his face.

Izzie nodded "Yeah I'm fine. I'm just tired." she lied "It's nice to be home." she said looking around the room. George knew she was hiding something so he walked up to her side and sat down next to her.

"You aren't ok." he said. "You have that confused-sad look on your face."

"What? No I don't." Izzie tried to cover up.

George rolled his eyes "Yes you do and don't even try to cover it up. What's wrong?" he asked.

Izzie looked down at her feet for a moment "What is going to happen to me George?" she asked.

"What do you mean?"

Izzie's eyes started to tear up "I mean am never going to remember? Am I always going to be like this and not know what happened with two years of my life?" she asked looking up at him. "Am I never going to remember?"

George put his arm around her "Truthfully?" he asked and she nodded "You might not. You may never get those memories back." he said. George knew that this was a possibility and although he really didn't want it to happen he couldn't help but it a stomach ach thinking about it.

"If I don't remember what do I do?" Izzie asked.

George looked down for a second then looked back up at her "Then you rebuild your life. You keep living life and just build new memories. I know that it might seem like the end of the world but it's not. I mean look at it this way you could have died, at least this way you have a chance to live and be happy, some people aren't always so lucky. So just rebuild your life one day at a time."

Izzie wiped away a few tears from her eyes "That sounds hard. I don't know if I can do it alone."

Well," George tucked a piece of loose hair behind her ear "it's a good thing you aren't alone than." he smiled at her. Izzie looked at George and their eyes locked with each other. George's smiled faded and he got lost deeply in her dark brown eyes. He didn't know for how long they had been staring at each other but it didn't matter to him all he cared about was looking at her and her looking back at him. George slowly wiped tears away from her face and for a second he forgot that the woman sitting next to him wasn't the Izzie he was in a relationship with and before he could catch himself he slowly started leaning in toward her.


	12. Overhearing

A\N Sorry this chapter is a little short but I promise to write a longer chapter next time.

George leaned in closer and closed his eyes but just as their lips were about to touch they heard the front door slam shut down stairs and Alex's voice booming from the doorway "IZZIE YOU HERE YET?" he shouted from down stairs. Izzie sat completely still looking at George dead in the eyes not being able to stop looking at him. _He was about to kiss me. George, my best friend George, was about to kiss me! What the hell is going on!? _Izzie stared at George for another minute until Alex's voice broke her out of her trance. "IZZIE! YOU HERE!?" Alex shouted.

Izzie blinked a few times and shook her head to clear it up a bit "YEAH I'M UP HERE!" she shouted as she looked at George once again. He looked like he had just hit a deer on the road. He was pale white and shaking slightly. _What was I thinking? I just tried to kiss the girl who thinks that I'm her best friend. She still has feelings for Alex and here I am trying to kiss her. Smooth George very smooth. That was probably the stupidest thing you have ever done….and that's saying a lot. _

Izzie stood up slowly and headed toward to the door, she only looked back at George when she got to the door then headed out to find Alex. George fell back onto the bed and looked up at the ceiling, he closed his eyes and replayed what had just happened in his mind. _I am pretty much the stupidest person in the world, I'm sitting here being her friend one minute then the next I'm trying to jump her. I think this whole "make her fall in love with me again" plan is going to be harder then I thought. _George opened his eyes and sighed as he looked at the ceiling that he had come accustomed to looking up at. _It's going to be a lot harder then I thought._

* * *

Izzie slowly made her way down the stairs to see Alex standing in the doorway. "Hey you." he said looking up at her. 

"Hey." she said in barely a whisper, her head wasn't exactly with her, it was still upstairs in her room where George had just tried to kiss her.

Alex noticed the far away tone in her voice and met her at the bottom of the stairs "Are you ok?" he asked as he took her arm to try and hold her steady. Izzie didn't answer. "Iz?" Alex said waving a hand in front of her eyes trying to snap her out of it.

Izzie blinked a few times "Sorry what?" she asked looking at him.

"I asked if you are ok but apparently you aren't." he said leading her toward the couch in the living room.

"No I'm fine." Izzie said sitting down with Alex right next to her. "I just have a lot on my mind."

Alex touch her cheek with the back of his hand "Well maybe I can help." he said leaning in. He kissed her slowly but as Izzie started to kiss him back all she could think of was George and the kiss that almost happened. The idea of George's lips on hers drove her crazy, but not crazy in a bad way, crazy in an amazing way. George's face played in Izzie's mind as she deepen the kiss she was sharing with Alex and as she brought her hand up to the side of Alex's face they heard someone clear their throat. They broke away like two teenagers who had been caught by one of their parents. But instead of it being one of their parents it was Meredith staring at them.

"Hey guys." she said awkwardly. "How's it going?" she asked.

Alex nodded his head slowly "Good…it's good. I was just checking on Izzie and now I have to get back to the hospital." he said standing up then looking down at Izzie "I'll see you later." he leaned down and gave her a peck on the lips then headed out the door.

Meredith watched him leave the house then looked at Izzie "I'll be right back." she said then headed out after Alex. "Alex wait!" she shouted at him.

Alex stopped mid way to his car and turned around to see Meredith stomping up to him "What do you want?" he asked.

"Why are you doing this?" she demanded to know.

"I have know idea what you are talking about." he said acting stupid about the situation.

"Oh don't act stupid with me you know what you are doing. Listen I have been nice about it up until now, but Alex you are being an ass. You are using Izzie memory loss for your own gain and I think it's sick and wrong. You have been trying to steal her away from George sense I don't know when and now that she doesn't remember being with George you are pouncing on her like it feeding time in the lion's cage at the zoo." Meredith shouted at him.

Alex rolled his eyes "George could fight for her if he wanted to, but he's not, I guess he didn't love her as much as you all thought." he said and with that a hand came up and slapped him hard.

"You are a fucking jackass who deserves to be alone for the rest of your awful miserable fucked up life!" she screamed not caring if anyone heard. "Now GET THE HELL OFF MY PROPERTY!" and with that Alex rushed to his car and left. Meredith stood there trying to cool down and when she was finally ready to go back inside she turned around and found Izzie standing on the porch.

"Did you hear all of that?" Meredith asked.

Izzie didn't say one word, she just stood there and nodded.


	13. The Spark

George came downstairs finally having enough of lying on Izzie's bed in self loathing. When he got to the bottom of the stairs he noticed the front door open, he looked over at the living room to see that it was empty then walked toward the open door and outside.

Izzie was still standing in the exact same place she was and Meredith couldn't seem to find her ability to move or talk, it's as if she whole body shut down. George walked up behind Izzie and looked at her stone face. Then he looked over at Meredith who seemed to have the same expression on her face.

"Is everything ok?" he asked looking back and forth between the two women. "Guys?" he waved his hands in the air trying to get their attention.

Izzie turned to look at him "When were you going to tell me?" she asked sternly.

"Tell you what?" he asked cautiously. George was completely confused but he knew that look Izzie had on he knew he should be prepared for some yelling.

"About you and me!" Izzie's voice was getting louder and louder by the minute.

George looked over at Meredith in confusion. "She knows George, she knows." Meredith admitted. George's eyes found Izzie's again who looked extremely pissed.

"Were you just never going to tell me?" she yelled them stormed back into the house. George gave Meredith the darkest glare he could muster then headed into the house after Izzie, Meredith following right behind him.

George walked into the living room to find Izzie pacing in place. "Iz just calm down."

Izzie stopped pacing and looked at him in disbelief "Calm down!! You and everyone else have been lying to me sense I woke up! Alex has been acting like we have been dating forever and you have been pretending to be my "friend"." Izzie yelled. "Why didn't you guys tell me?"

George looked back at Meredith who was standing behind him then back at Izzie "Derek said that it could compromise your ability to get your memory back. We didn't tell you because you are suppose to remember on your own." George explained.

"On my own? How on earth am I suppose to remember something like this on my own?" Izzie asked sitting down on the couch. "This whole thing is unbelievable, I mean me and you." she pointed at George "in a relationship. That's the craziest thing I have ever heard." She looked up at George, he looked as if he had just been shot in the gut. _Nice going Izzie….what? The idea of him and me actually together is crazy…you were just thinking about him while you were kissing Alex….so what? That means I find George attractive that doesn't mean that I want to be in a romantic relationship with him, I mean it's George for god sake…wow someone is being a real bitch…oh shut up. _

"Why is it such a crazy idea?" George asked crossing his arms.

"Because you are my best friend. You are like my brother. I just don't think of you in "that" way" Izzie tried to explain. She noticed Meredith wince at her words, Izzie knew she had said something wrong.

George's eyes went wide "Like your brother? Seriously?! I'm like your brother!" he shouted.

Izzie stood up and walked over to him "I'm sorry George I just don't feel a spark with you." Izzie said.

George nodded in disbelief "No spark, you mean a spark like this." he said and grabbed her behind her head and slammed his lips onto hers. He kissed her hard and with all the power he could muster up within him. But after a moment of kissing her roughly he slowed the kiss down trying to savor the feeling of her lips on his knowing this may very well be the last time he kisses her in a long time.

Izzie's arms snaked around his neck as she slowly kissed him back. Her head was swimming not being able to make up a complete thought. They both had forgotten that Meredith was standing right behind them, all they could think about was each other. George slowly brushed the side of her cheek with his hand that wasn't holding onto the back of her neck. Izzie's hand ran up his back making him shiver lightly. George broke the long kiss and gave her a few pecks on the lips then after another few moments Izzie pulled away from George and just looked at him.

George kept his eyes closed for a while trying to recompose himself. When he opened his eyes he saw Izzie looking straight in the eye. "Why did you do that?" she whispered.

"To show you there's a spark. Can you now honestly tell me that you feel nothing?" George asked. Izzie was silent _Say something Izzie…Say what?…Tell him you felt something…No I'm with Alex. I love Alex…But you know that there is something between you and George…so what? I'm not going to..to… All of a sudden Izzie got that feeling in the bottom of her stomach again._ She closed her eyes trying to get a memory out of it _She was on the roof of the hospital. She looked around and saw it was lit up by a trail of candles that led to a table set up for dinner. There were rose pedals all over and the Seattle skyline had never looked so amazing. She felt a mans arms wrap around her. _

_"Do you like it?" She heard a familiar voice whisper. _

_"You did all this?" she heard herself ask. _

_"Yeah. I told you I was good at dating." Izzie turned around in the mans arms and kissed him. She pulled away and the blurry man seemed to get a little less blurry. He had short hair and a cute smile. But no matter how hard Izzie tried the face was still too blurry to see. Was it before her and Alex had broken up? Was it George? _Izzie was confused and frustrated as the memory started to fade. She needed to know who he was. All she knew was when she looked at him she felt safe and loved. But she didn't know which guy she was with. For all she knew it could be someone else entirely. She had no idea what to make of these little blurry memories.

"Iz?" she heard George say. Izzie blinked a few times and found herself back in George's arms in the living room. "Did you feel something or not?" he asked.

"I..I..I…no ." Izzie stuttered.

George's hand dropped from the back of her head and he took a step backward. "Oh."

"I'm sorry George." Izzie tried to apologize.

George shook his head backing out of the room "No it's fine, you didn't feel anything it doesn't matter."

"George." Meredith whispered behind him.

"It's fine." He said then headed out the front door.

Izzie looked at Meredith "What was I suppose to say?" she asked sitting down on the couch.

Meredith walked into the living room a little more "I don't know. If you didn't feel anything it's good you didn't lie." Izzie looked down but then looked back up right away hoping Meredith didn't see but by the look in her eyes she knew she had, "But if you did feel something you should have told him." she said.

Izzie looked at her "I'm with Alex. I love Alex. George is my best friend and I'm not going to ruin my relationship with Alex and my friendship with George over a little feeling I got when he kissed me. I mean what George and I had couldn't have been that big of a thing or else why would I still want to be with Alex?" she asked.

Meredith walked over to the couch and sat next to Izzie "You don't. At least Izzie who is dating George doesn't want Alex. And it was a big thing. You and George have been together for two year now." Meredith said.

Izzie's eyes went big "Two years?" she asked.

Meredith nodded. "You and George loved each other so much it kind of made me jealous. You two trusted one another more then anything and were together all the time. He moved into your room and you guys would talk about the future a lot, I think you guys even had a house picked out that you wanted to buy one day." Meredith said as Izzie listened intensely "The day you got into your accident it was your two year anniversary and George had set up your guys first date all over again. He was going to propose he had it all set up. But then you got into the accident and everything changed…George changed. I don't think I have ever seen him so broken before. He could barely hold himself up long enough to eat something. All he did was sit by your bed and prey, he asked god over and over again to just send one little mirecal his way and wake you up. Then you woke up without your memory and wanting Alex, and by that point I thought George's heart had any more pieces to break but when you asked for Alex I found out that all those little pieces his heart was in were getting even smaller." Izzie's eyes started to stream with tears as Meredith contuined "And now that you don't feel anything when you kiss him I think he has finally lost any hope that you two will ever be together again." Meredith stood up and looked down at her "Just give him a shot Iz, you never know you may feel that spark come back to you."

And with that Meredith walked out leaving Izzie sitting in the living room thnking about George and that huge spark that she had lied about feeling and now regretting not saying something about it when she had the chance.


	14. Heated Memory

A/N Rated M for obvious reasons. You have been warned!!

_1:10_

Izzie had been sitting up in the dark on her bed for hours worried about George and where he was. He left in such an upset and dramatic way that all Izzie could think about is him lying in a ditch somewhere after drinking half of Joe's alcohol. _He should be home by now. He has been gone since 5:00, he should be here….well he would be if you hadn't lied about your feelings for him…I didn't lie…you told him you felt nothing when you kissed him, that is a lie…..ok I lied but it's because I'm scared and confused right now. And I'm with Alex…so what? You don't love him like you love George…I don't love George….Well the other you does…what other me?…the you that you were before the accident, you loved him….I don't even know who that person is! All I know is that I am in love Alex and I love George as a friend, nothing more!…then why are you still awake? _Izzie truthfully didn't know why she was still awake all she knew is that if she went to sleep she would have nightmares of George lying dead somewhere and she couldn't handle something like that.

As if he was reading her mind she heard a small knock on her door and George's voice call out "Iz? You still awake?"

Izzie's heart almost leapt out her chest, "Yeah I'm awake! Please coming in!" she sat up on her bed more. The door slowly opened letting in light from the hallway, George walked in slowly and closed the door behind him. He walked over and sat down next to her.

"Hi." he whispered.

"Hey." Izzie replied. They sat in silence for a few moments then Izzie wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his neck. "Don't ever do something like that again! Don't leave without saying anything! You had me worried sick!" she cried into his neck.

George just sat there for a second then wrapped his arms around her and ran his hand up and down her back "I won't. I'm sorry." he said calmly trying to get her to stop crying. "I'm sorry." They sat there just holding each other for almost ten minutes when Izzie took a deep breath in and smelled George's neck. _Wow he smells really good…. I thought you didn't feel that way about him….I don't. I was just…just… _Then as if the smell of George struck something in her the feeling in her stomach came back and in a flash was back in a memory.

_Izzie was sitting in the on the kitchen floor with the blurry man and they were laughing and joking around. They obviously had been drinking a lot because they both had the smell of alcohol on their breath._

_"So what about you? Any boyfriends I'm going to have to fight to get some time with you?" the man asked sitting his drink down on the floor._

_"No, no guys to speak of right now. You are the only guy in my life."_ _Izzie replied with a small smile on her face. She looked over at the man and noticed there was something about this guy that was driving her crazy and slightly turning her on with every little smile he would give her. She looked down at his mouth and couldn't help but want to kiss him. _

_As if right on cue the man reached out and stroked her face. She closed her eyes at the feel of his hand and moaned slightly at his soft touch. The man slowly started to lean in toward her but when she had enough of waiting for him to kiss her she leaned forward and touched her lips with his. It was a short kiss but when they both opened their eyes and looked at each other they both knew they were goners. Their lips found each others and in a flash Izzie found herself up against the kitchen door with the guy attacking her neck. Then they were climbing the stairs carefully as they continued to kiss one another. Before Izzie could make any sense of what was going on the man was on top of her and sliding inside of her. Her eyes shut at the feeling of him moving in her and the softness of his lips on her neck. He made his way up to her lips and she bit down on his lip as she went over the edge. After a few more thrusts he followed her. He looked down at her and when Izzie had finally come down from her high she looked up at him and for the first time she saw his face. _

Izzie gasped for breath as she broke away from George's embrace.

"Izzie? Are you ok?" George asked franticly trying to get Izzie to calm down. Izzie couldn't seem to stop breathing heavily, she didn't know if it was because of the intensity of the memory she just had come back to her, or because she just realized George was the blurry man from all the other memories. Izzie couldn't seem to clam down and to make matters worse it was as if George's smell was engulfing the room and it felt like the heat had been turned on full blast in the room. "Izzie relax! Just breathe!" George shouted rubbing Izzie shaking arms.

"I…" Izzie tried to say.

"You what?" George looked at her intensely, "What is it Iz?"

Izzie looked at him and could only think about the feeling of his lips on hers and all she could say was "I want to do it again." George looked at her in confusion not understanding what she said.

"Izzie what are you…" George tried to ask but was cut off by Izzie's lips on his. Izzie reached up and held his head in place. _What are you doing?….I have no idea but I don't care. _

Izzie moved closer to George and swung one of her legs onto his right side and one on his left and straddled him. George broke his lips away from her for a second "Izzie what are you doing?" he asked.

"Shh." Izzie said putting her finger on his lips "Don't say anything." George looked up at her out of breath "Just make love to me." she whispered. George looked at her for a moment then nodded. He reached up and kissed her cupping her cheek with his hand. He slowly moved forward and laid Izzie's head on the pillow behind her and he crawled on top of her. Izzie ran her hand up his back and into his hair making George moan loudly. He had forgotten how great it felt to have Izzie's hand running through his hair. George broke his lips away from hers and kissed his way down to her neck.

"George." Izzie moaned with her eyes closed. George push Izzie shirt away from her shoulder and kissed it softly then started traveling back up her neck. Izzie's hands found the hem of his shirt and started to pull it up. George sat up breaking away from her neck for a moment reached down and tore his shirt up and over his head. Izzie looked at his body and couldn't help but stare slightly, _George has one hell of a toned body._ George leaned down and kissed her again as Izzie started to roll them around so she was now on top of him. She then took her turn to sit up and ripe her shirt off and throw it onto the ground somewhere. George sat up and they were back in the position they started in. Izzie unbuttoned his jeans and tied to slowly take them off while still sitting on top of him. In some crazy way she had found a way to take both his jeans and boxers off without even having to get off him for a second. George then stared to slide off Izzie's pajama pants with out moving either. After a moment or so they found each other completely naked and ready for George to slide in but before he did George ripped his lips off Izzie's for a second and looked at her

"Are you sure?" he asked breathlessly. Without saying a word Izzie moved up and slid down onto George. George's eyes shut at the feel of Izzie, he couldn't help but feel as if he was going to wake up any minute and find himself alone in bed having a dream. But when Izzie moved up and back down onto him he realized it wasn't a dream, it was real. George moved his hips up and into Izzie making her moan loudly. The feeling she was having was so much better then what she remembered in the memory that had come back to her a few minutes earlier. This was more intense then any other feeling she had ever had…ever! George continued to thrust up when ever Izzie came back down onto him and when the first few thrusts had happened Izzie had started to go faster and started slamming harder down onto him trying to get him in deeper. They started going in a crazy rhythm that neither of them understood but a rhythm that both of them enjoyed very much.

George leaned up and attacked Izzie lips with his own. Izzie bit down on his bottom lip making George moan into her mouth loudly. As he felt Izzie start to come George slid his hand down and grab hold of her waist trying to get her to keep moving. When Izzie came she arched her back and yelled out his name as George kept going trying to get her to come down from her climax so he could try and get her over the edge one more time before he let himself go. He kept thrusting into her and just as Izzie was regaining control over her body she felt another wave hit her. She had never experienced ecstasy like this before and it was as if everything else was melting away and they were the only two people in the whole world. She could feel another orgasm bubbling in her and it started bubbling over just as George hit the right spot. Once again Izzie called out his name then buried her face in his neck not able to hold herself up anymore.

George kept going not being able to stop from thrusting into her more and more, when Izzie finally gained enough strength she kissed his neck all the way up to his ear "It's ok just let go." she breathed into his ear. The feeling of her hot breath on him and the sound of her sweet voice made George finally come. He slid out of Izzie and fell backward onto the bed. Izzie got off him and laid next to him, both of them were sweating a lot.

George stared up at the ceiling and tried to slow his breathing. Izzie gently reached over and touched his face wiping a few damp pieces of hair off his forehead. George's eyes closed at the feeling then turned his head to look at her. And they just laid there looking at each other having so much to say but not finding the right words to express exactly what they were feeling.


	15. Later That Night

It was 5:30 in the morning when George had finally fallen back onto his side of the bed for the fourth time that night. Izzie and he were again lying side by side breathing heavily, trying to hold onto the unbelievable, amazing, tingly feeling rushing up and down their bodies, but also secretly wondering how long they should wait this time before having another go. That's what it had been like for the past few hours, they would have sex, lay next to each other until one of them would "accidentally" brushed up against the other, and then they would do it all over again. They both knew it was wrong and they both knew that sooner or later they would have to talk about this. Izzie would have to explain why she all of a sudden wanted to have sex with George and George would have to explain why he didn't stop it from happening when he knew that she was in a very emotional state.

As they lay there George couldn't help but have his thoughts wonder from when to start up the sex again to how the hell he got in this situation in the first place. _I came in here to talk about what had happen before I left and somehow I ended up having sex multiple times in a string of many different positions. But how? How did I get from one thing to another? How did get from holding her as she shook from crying to holding her as she shook from having an intense orgasm? Did I miss something? _As George got more and more confused by the minute, his thoughts were cut short when he felt Izzie roll onto her side and start kissing his neck already ready to start it up again. _You need answers George so don't get lost in her kiss. Make a stand_. _Ask her about the sex. And do it now before the blood rushes out of your head and starts heading south. _

"Izzie." he whispered trying to get her attention for a moment, but having difficulty trying not to focus on the softness of her lips on his neck. "Iz." he whispered again.

"Hmm?" she moaned as she got on top of George without letting her lips stray from his neck.

George gulped trying to not forget about what he wanted to talk about "We need to talk about this." he whispered. Izzie broke away from George's neck and looked down at him. He looked serious about the talking but she also saw that there was a part of him that didn't want her to stop, she could see it in his eyes and could feel it against her thigh.

Izzie smiled at his "Later," she leaned down and gave him a light kiss on the lips "we will talk about it later, I promise." she said as deepened the kiss. It took every once of strength in George to put his hands on her shoulders and lightly push her away and break the kiss they were now sharing.

Izzie looked down at him in confusion "What's wrong?" she asked.

"We need to talk about this now." George repeated. Izzie looked at him for another moment then rolled off him and onto her side of the bed.

"Ok." she said sitting up and holding the sheet to her chest. "Let's talk."

George sat up and got ready to talk but when it came to actually saying something he didn't really know what to say.

They sat in silence for another minute or so when Izzie had finally had enough of the waiting "Are we going to talk or can we go back to doing what we were doing before?"

"No we are going to talk I just don't know what to talk about first." George explained as he sat there wondering what was the best question to ask first. _Great you gave up sex to sit here and wonder what the right question to ask is, real smart O'Malley, real smart. _"How did this happen?" George finally asked gesturing between them.

"I…I don't know. It just happened." Izzie lied not knowing weather she should tell him about the memories that were slowly returning to her. _Tell him…I can't just tell him, if I tell him he will expect things….Things? What things?….He will expect me to remember everything, he will expect a relationship…and you don't want that?…. I'm with Alex of course I don't want that…. You may be with Alex but you want George, how else can you explain all the sex?…. It happened in the heat of the moment…. I so don't believe you…._

"Things like this don't "just happen"," George explained using air quotes with his fingers "trust me I know, I have been in this situation with you before. There is a reason why we had sex and I think I know the reason but I'm not totally sure." Izzie looked down at this not being able to look at him "You said you wanted to do it again, but we hadn't done it together since you got into your accident so that only means one other thing." Izzie's eyes shot up at this comment and locked with George's "You are remembering, aren't you?" he asked.

Izzie looked at him for another moment then nodded "Yeah, I remember a few things."

"Like us having sex before?" George asked.

Izzie nodded again "Our first time. I remember the first time we had sex."

George ran a hand through his hair "Your memory is coming back?" he asked making sure he was hearing right because he was about one second away from jumping up and down and he had to know he would be jumping up and down at nothing.

"Yeah." Izzie whispered.

George's face light up at her answer "That's great!" he said excitedly. He got so excited in fact he jumped forward onto Izzie and both of them fell back onto the other end of the bed. George kissed Izzie heatedly forgetting that she had said she only remembered a few things. "I can't believe you're back." he said in between kisses "I've missed you so much." he said as he started kissing all over her face trying to soak up the moment.

"George wait." Izzie said pushing lightly against him.

George ignored her and kept kissing his way down to her neck "You have no I idea what it's been like without you." George said against her skin.

"George it's not what you think." she said trying to get him to listen.

George leaned up and looked down at her smiling "What you mean?"

"I don't remember everything. Just some things." Izzie explained again.

"But it will come back and you will be you again." he said leaning in to kiss her again but Izzie turned her head so he kissed her cheek.

Izzie started to sit up pushing George lightly off her. "It's complicated." she said getting up off the bed and wrapping the sheet around her.

"What do you mean?" George said grabbing the comforter off the ground and covering himself with it.

"I mean the memories are coming back but my feelings that I have had in the past week for certain people are still here. They are still in my heart." Izzie explained.

It took George a second to realize what she was saying and when he did his eyes turned dark and his face turned into what looked like stone "You mean your feelings for _Alex._" he said clenching his jaw and the sound of _his_ name. "Your feelings for him are still there. Your feelings for the guy who has done nothing but treat you badly for the past three years of your life are still there." George said.

"Yes I still have feelings for him, I still care deeply for him, and I still want to be with him." Izzie said looking at George almost regretting saying that last thing the second it came out of her mouth. George face went from stone cold to blaring red in less then five seconds.

George stood up angrily "YOU STILL WANT TO BE WITH HIM?!!" he shouted "IZZIE THAT GUY IS A JACKASS! HE IS A JACKASS WHO CHEATED ON YOU! AND YOU WANT HIM?!" Izzie had never seen George this angry before and she had to admit she was a little scared.

"George calm down." Izzie said calmly.

"NO I AM SICK OF BEING CALM! MEREDITH TELLS ME TO BE CALM AND PATIENT AND CRSITINA TELLS ME TO BE CALM BUT I'M SICK OF IT! WE MADE LOVE FOR THE PAST FOUR HOURS AND NOW HERE YOU ARE SAYING HOW MUCH YOU CARE ABOUT ALEX! I THINK I'M ALOWED TO BE NOT CALM RIGHT NOW!" George walked to the other side of the bed and put on his boxers and pants.

"I'm sorry." Izzie whispered looking down at her feet. "I am so sorry."

George grabbed his shirt off the ground and put in on "You used me. You used me for some sick reason that I will never know and I have had enough." George said heading toward the door. He was about to leave when he stopped and turned around, "You know you are going to remember everything at one point and when you do I don't know if I will still be here waiting for you." with that George turned and left Izzie standing in nothing but a sheet, one second away from falling part. _Nice going…shut up…he's right you know? You are going to remember at one point, you are going to be the old you again and you will realize everything you are close to loosing….but how can I pretend what I feel for Alex doesn't exist…I don't know how can you pretend what you feel for George doesn't exist? _


	16. Always Be Waiting

"What the hell happened last night?" Meredith asked walking up to George at the nurse's station.

George looked up at her for a moment then back down at the chart he was writing on "What do you mean?" he asked playing dumb.

"I mean I go to bed last night and everything is fine then I get up to get a glass of water and there are sounds coming Izzie's room that sound like they were just taken out of a porno movie. What happened?" Meredith repeated herself. George closed the chart he was holding and handed it to one of the nurses and grabbed Meredith's arm and lead her to the near by stairwell. "Ow you're hurting my arm a little."

George let go of her arm and pushed the door closed then turned around to look at her. "We had sex." Meredith's eyes went wide.

"You had WHAT!?" she asked. George didn't know if she was happy or angry.

"Sex, last night, after I came home." he said walking over to the stairs.

Meredith watched him walk past her "That's great! How did this happen? I mean when you left you were all sad and upset."

"I don't know how it happened!" George exclaimed as he sat down "One second she was crying and telling me to never just leave without saying anything, and then the next second she was kissing me. I don't know how it happened all I do know is that it happened and it was ….unbelievable."

Meredith sat down next to him, "Well what does this mean? Is she leaving Alex? Does she want to be with you?"

George shook his head, "I don't know what it means. I know she still has feelings for Alex and she still wants to be with him and she doesn't want a relationship with me." he ran a hand through his hair "Oh and she is remembering things." he said then buried his face in his hands.

"She's remembering?" Meredith asked not totally sure she heard him right. George nodded. "She remembers and yet she doesn't want to be with you….she wants Alex?"

George looked up at Meredith "Yeah….well no. She only remembers some things, she doesn't remember Alex cheating or anything about our relationship other than the first time we had sex. So she wants Alex because she doesn't know he is the scumbag of the universe." George said looking out the window to his right.

Meredith looked down at her feet then back up at George "Just give it time George. I'm sure it will come back to her soon."

"When? A year from now? Two? When she is happily married to Alex? Is that enough time?" George looked at Meredith "How long is long enough?" George asked. He knew he wanted answers but he also knew Meredith didn't know them.

"I don't know." Meredith answered "I don't know when it will be enough time." George nodded slightly then looked out the window again. After a few moment of silence Meredith finally said "I guess it will be enough time when you stop loving Izzie. When do you think that will be?" she asked. George closed his eyes at those words, it was as if the idea of stop loving Izzie hurt him. Meredith saw this and said "I figured. George you can say that you are sick of waiting but the truth is you never will stop waiting. You love her with your whole heart and even if she never remembers and does get married to Alex and you two are never together again, you will always be waiting. Every phone call you get you will think it's her , every morning you wake up you will roll over expecting to see her, every time you walk by a bakery and smell muffins baking you will expect to see Izzie baking them. You will always be waiting George, no matter what."

George looked at her "But I am at the point right now Meredith, that waiting seems to be getting me no where. I'm at the point where waiting seems to be making her slip away faster." he said almost with tears in his eyes.

Meredith looked up at the ceiling for a moment "Then if you have to," then she looked back at George "you fight like hell to keep her." she said with a small smile.

* * *

Izzie took a pan of muffins out of the oven then put a new pan in. She didn't remember much of the past few years but she did remember baking was nice way to keep her mind occupied on something other then the guilty feeling she had in the bottom of her stomach since George stormed out of her room earlier that morning. _Just keep baking Izzie, everything will be fine if you keep up with the baking…..maybe if I tried to make a pie, that would take awhile and it would give me enough time to clear my head…_but just as she reached for her recipe book the feeling in her stomach came back, not the feeling of guilt, the other feeling, the feeling of a memory trying to break it's way through. Izzie closed her eyes

_"Izzie don't worry you look great." George said as they walked up to a house out in the middle of a wooded area. _

_"Are you sure I mean what if I should have dress a little more casual, I mean does it look like I'm trying too hard?" Izzie asked as she looked down at her outfit making sure not to drop the pie in her hands. _

_"Hey wait a second," George said putting his hand on her arm making her stop in place. She turned to look at him "You look amazing and my parents are going to love you as much as I love you. So please stop worrying everything is going to be great." he said giving her a small peck on the lips._

_Izzie gave him a small smile "I'm sorry I'm being such a spaz. I just don't want them to hate me." _

_George smiled at her "Never apologize for being a spaz. It's one of the things I love about you." he took her hand in his and gabbed the pie out of her hands with the other then headed back up toward the house. When they got there George hit the door bell. "You ready?" _

_"With you," Izzie said "always." Then the door opened and before Izzie knew it Mrs. O'Malley was throwing her arms around her and hugging her tightly. _

"It lasted two weeks." a voice pulled Izzie out of the memory and back into the kitchen. She looked over to the door to see George standing there in his scrubs, obviously home on lunch.

"What lasted two weeks?" Izzie asked confused.

"When you and Alex got together. It lasted two weeks." George took a few steps into the kitchen "He kissed you at Joe's then after two weeks you guys tried to have sex. I use the word "tried" because Alex couldn't seem to rise to the occasion." he said.

"Why are you telling me this?"

George ignored her "So when he got sick of trying with you," George paused and looked at her "he went and slept with someone that he could get it up with. And you walked in on them, right in the middle of it." George explained. "You spent a month sleeping in my bed, crying yourself to sleep at night because you wanted to know what you did wrong. I kept trying to tell you he wasn't worth it and that you would find someone new, the whole "there are more fish in the sea" thing. And one day you got sick of crying over him and decided that you were better than that, better than him." Izzie looked down at the muffins on the table "He didn't even fight for you, he just gave up." George said walking over to Izzie's side looking at her for a moment, "I won't do that." Izzie looked up at him with tears in her eyes "If I have to fight for you I will. If we have to start over from the beginning, I will do it. I am not giving up on you," he paused for another moment, "I am not giving up on us." he said taking her hand in his "I love you."


	17. Back Again Part 1

Izzie couldn't seem to find the words to say, all she could do was stand there and look at George as he spoke to her.

"I love you." George repeated looking at her almost as nervous as he was the first time he told her he loved her. "I am in love with you." he said getting a little closer to her face, Izzie leaned in slightly as well. They were so close to each other they could feel each others breath on their faces. Izzie's eye fluttered closed and waited for his lips to find hers.

"What the hell is going on here?" a voice came from the doorway. Izzie jumped as far away from George as possible and looked over at Alex who was standing in the doorway holding a paper bag that looked like it was full of food in his hands.

Izzie looked over at George then back at Alex then back at George "W…we were just…just…" she stuttered nervously.

Alex looked at Izzie and took a few steps into the room "Just what?" he threw the bag on the table, "Just WHAT?" his voice getting louder.

"We were just about to kiss until you came in." George said walking around the counter toward Alex. "Now if you would just turn around and leave we will just get back to it." George sneered at him.

Alex took another step toward him "Who the hell do you think you are?"

George slowly smiled "Her boyfriend."

"I'm her boyfriend!" Alex said loudly.

"Oh yeah? Where the hell were you for the past two years? Where were you every night there was a thunder storm and she was too stubborn to admit she was afraid of thunder and lightening and stayed up all night until it stopped? Where were you after she watched the _Notebook_ for the first time and she made ten batches of muffins?" George shouted "Better yet, where the hell were you when she cried over some jackass who cheated on her with Olivia because he was too stupid to realize what he had!?"

"Guys stop." Izzie said feeling a headache coming on.

"I don't know where the hell where you when she woke up for the first time after the accident?" Alex ignored her.

George looked at him in confusion "I was with her." he said.

"No I mean the moment she woke up! Where the hell were you?" Alex shouted, George looked down at his feet "That's right! You were at home! I was with her! I was right by her side!" Alex shouted.

"Guys." Izzie said feeling slightly dizzy.

"Bailey sent me home that wasn't my fault!" George shouted.

"Like hell it wasn't! You could have told Bailey to piss off and stayed!" Alex shouted back.

"Guys!" Izzie shouted loudly.

"What?!" both guys turned to look at her.

"Help." Izzie's eyes rolled to the back of her head and she fell to the floor.

Georges eyes went wide and he dashed to the floor next to her "Izzie?" he said touching her face lightly "Iz?" when she didn't respond George looked up at Alex who was standing in the same place "Alex call 9-1-1!" George shouted then turned his attention back to Izzie. "Sweetie wake up. Wake up. Baby please wake up." he pleaded as he brushed some hair out of face. George started to panic as he checked her heart rate and looked at her pupils. He looked at her right eye closely and noticed something wrong. "Alex! She blew her right pupil! We need an ambulance NOW!" George shouted turning his attention back to Izzie.

* * *

"What happened?" Derek said urgently as the wheeled Izzie into the hospital. Meredith came up behind him and helped move Izzie.

"We were standing in the kitchen and Alex and I got into a fight and Izzie just passed out." George said holding onto Izzie's hand as they wheeled her to an examination room. "She blew her right pupil and hasn't responded to anything." Derek flashed a light in her eyes then turned it off.

"Ok Meredith wheel her to OR 2 we need to operate now." Derek said turning to George "You need to wait outside O'Malley."

"I can help." George said shaking slightly.

Derek put his hands on George's shoulders "No you can't. You have to wait." he said calmly then headed out the door after Izzie.

_

* * *

2 hours later_

"I'm sure it's going to be fine." Cristina said sitting next to George in the waiting room. George kept bouncing his leg up and down try to strive off the feeling to pace back and forth. "Shepard is going to do whatever it takes."

"That's what you said last time." George said darkly and without emotion. He wasn't supposed to be here again, the hospital part of this nightmare was supposed to be over. But here he is again only a week later and he is back in the same small waiting room waiting to hear weather the love of his life was alive or dead.

Cristina looked over at him "I meant it last time and I mean it this time, Shepard is going to do whatever he can."

"If he had done whatever he could last time she wouldn't be in surgery again, she wouldn't be fighting for her life again. If he had done whatever he could last time then she would have had her memory back and everything would have been fine. I doubt anything will be any different this time." George hissed though his teeth clenching his jaw tightly in anger. He didn't know what he was angry at but he felt as if he should be angry at something.

Cristina touched his shoulder with her hand getting him to look at her. She pointed at the hallway where Derek was walking down. George jumped to his feet and met Derek half way.

"So?" George asked crossing his arms.

"She made it through surgery and she should be fine in a few hours." Derek said.

George let the deep breath he was holding in out "Oh thank god." George said running his hand through his hair "Do you know what happened?"

Derek nodded "It was a small blood clot from the last surgery. Her brain was bleeding and it caused her pupil to blow."

"What caused that clot to bleed out? I mean I understand the clot came from surgery but what caused it to bleed?" George asked.

"It could be a number of things. It could have been stress or too much physical activity. What have been some things she has done for the past few days, physically?" Derek asked. George thought back and could only think of one thing that could cause her brain to bleed out.

George looked down at his feet "We…Izzie and I…we sort of had…." George looked up at Derek who searched George's face for an answer "we had sex." George finally blurted out.

Derek nodded "Well that could be one of the things that caused it." Derek shifted in place uncomfortably "but you also said you and Alex were fighting when she passed out so it might have been stressed related. You can go see her if you want." Derek said. George nodded looking glum "Room 231." Derek said as George started walking away.

* * *

George entered the elevator that was going to taking him to the second floor, when the doors closed he found himself sliding down to the floor like he had a week earlier only this time he wasn't plagued with thoughts about weather Izzie was going to wake up, this time he was plagued with guilt because he knew weather it was stress related or physically related, he was the one who put Izzie in the hospital this time. 


	18. Back Again Part 2

_Room 321_

George hated that number. He hated every digit that was in it. He hated that it existed, and he hated what it stood for. It stood for yet another hospital room where Izzie was laying on yet another bed and was holding onto her life with every piece of strength she had in her. _She wouldn't have to be fighting for her life if it weren't for you, you were the one that thought that it would be a good idea to have sex with her the day she got home from the hospital. You did this and you know you did, it should be you in that bed not her. _

George couldn't shake the guilt that was swelling within him. It felt as if it was pushing him down and trying to crush him to pieces. He knew that if he hadn't been so thick headed and slept with her, she would be fine. If he hadn't been so fixed on trying to feel close to her again that she would be at home right now making more muffins. It was his fault and now he had to learn to deal with it.

George had been standing outside 321 looking in at Izzie from the open door for about fifteen minutes and he was ready to turn around and just leave her alone when Izzie turned her head to look at him and said "Are you ever going to come in, or are you just going to stand out there forever?"

Her voice startled George, he swore she was asleep the whole time but obviously he was wrong. He slow took baby steps into the room as if afraid him just being in the same room with her would make her pass out again. "How…How are you?" George said nervously swaying slightly in place.

"I've been better." she said staring at him. Her eyes looked hurt and tired. "Derek told me what happened." George looked down at his feet preparing himself to get an earful about how he should have stopped arguing with Alex when she had first told him to or how he should have stopped them from having sex. "I'm sorry." Izzie said.

George's eyes shot up off the floor in surprise "What?" he asked.

Izzie looked up at the ceiling "If it hadn't been for me, then we wouldn't have had sex, if it hadn't been for me and trying to hold onto the past with Alex then you wouldn't have fought with him. This is my fault." Izzie said with tears running down her face. George sped over to her bed side and sat down next to her and put his hand on her cheek.

"Hey." he whispered getting her to look at him "This is not your fault." He looked down at his other hand as he clasped it around her hand. "If this is any ones fault it's mine. I am the one who got into a fight with Alex, I'm the one who didn't use his head and stop us from having sex. This is not your fault this is mine." George said rubbing his thumb gently across her cheek wiping away the fallen tears.

Izzie shook her head "Don't blame yourself."

"Why not? You are blaming yourself." George said looking back down at their entangled hands. He always loved the way it felt as if their hands fit each others perfectly. George always felt as if his life was puzzle and when Izzie came into it, it was like he finally found the piece that was missing, he always felt as if they were made for each other and her hand in his right now just reminded him of that.

Izzie smiled at him slightly "I say we just stop blaming anyone and just say that is was an accident."

George looked up at her and returned the smile "Sounds good. I am not to blame and you are not to blame."

"Right." Izzie said holding onto his hand a little tighter.

They sat there is silence for a few moments just enjoying being there. George didn't want to ruin the moment but he just had to ask "Can we blame Alex?" he said with a smile. Izzie laughed and rolled her eyes slightly which made George start laughing.

* * *

"So what's it going to be?" George asked impatiently.

"I don't know yet." Izzie said thinking hard.

George threw his hands up "Oh come on you have been looking at the same cards for the past 5 minutes, they aren't changing. Will you just decide?" George exclaimed.

"4" she said handing him four cards and held out her hand for him to hand her four cards from the deck. When she looked at the cards she squinted her face "Can I have four more?" she asked.

George put two cards away then grabbed two new ones "No this is poker you can't just get rid of the cards you have. You are stuck with the hand you are dealt." George said looking over his cards.

Izzie moved cards around in her hand "But I have a head injury doesn't that give me a free pass or …something?" Izzie asked looking over her card at George.

George looked up shocked "You are using the fact that you have a head injury as an excused? That's sad Iz, very very sad." George said looking back at his cards.

Izzie smiled also looking back at her cards "It was worth a shot."

_Knock-Knock _

Both Izzie and George looked over at the door to see Alex standing in the doorway holding roses in his hand. "Hey." he said waving with the hand not holding onto the flours.

"Hi." Izzie said putting her cards down on the table. "Come on in." Izzie said, and then looked over at George whose face had turned completely emotionless and his posture had turned very uncomfortable.

He stood up and put his cards on Izzie bedside table "We'll finish this later."

Izzie looked up at him "You're going?"

George nodded "Yeah I'll give you guys sometime." he said giving Izzie one last smiled then walked past Alex and headed out.

Izzie watched as he went and looked down at her hand. It had been an hour since George had let go of it but she could still feel it there, and she missed it being there, it felt as if something was missing from her.

"How are you?" Alex asked standing awkwardly in front of her bed.

Izzie looked away from her hand and up at Alex "I'm ok." she smiled.

He nodded "That's good." he put the roses on the table sitting on her bed. "Those are for you." he said as if she didn't already know that.

"Thanks." She said looking down at the flours.

"I didn't know what your favorite flour was so I guessed. Are these good?" He asked.

Izzie smiled at him "Yeah they're my favorite." she lied. Izzie's favorite flours were actually lilies but she could tell he was trying very hard to try and make up for the fight he and George had got into, so she decided to just play along.

They stayed silent for a moment not sure what to say to each other. Alex didn't know weather he should say sorry about the fight or be mad about the fact that she was just a few seconds away from cheating on him. Izzie didn't know if she should tell him not to blame himself like she had for George or if she should tell him that it was his fault and he should feel bad. She knew that that would be a mean thing to say but she felt as if it were the only way to do what she should have done right after George had kissed her the first time, break up with him.

"Listen I'm sorry about the fight, it was my fault I got angry and I was scared that I was loosing you and George was being a jackass. I'm just really sorry about everything." Alex said.

Izzie narrowed his eyes, "George was not a jackass." Izzie said slightly angry. She felt oddly offended by the idea that Alex would think that George was being a jackass.

Alex looked at her confused "What do you mean? He told me to leave because he wanted to kiss you. He was talking about how I was never there for you. I mean I'm your boyfriend he's just your friend he shouldn't be trying to feel you up or telling me I was never there for you."

Izzie sat up straighter "You aren't my boyfriend. Not really." Alex looked at her confused "George is my boyfriend now, for the past two years we have been together. You cheated on me, you are not my boyfriend."

"You remember?" Alex asked.

"A few things."

Alex shoved his hands in his pockets "How many things?"

"Nothing with you, they're all memories of George." Izzie said.

Alex nodded "Izzie I did something stupid a long time ago, but I have changed and I love you now. I don't want to loose you I want us to be together, forever."

Izzie looked down at her empty hand again "It doesn't matter Alex. You anything you want it doesn't change how I feel," she looked back up at him "I'm not in love with you. I thought I was but I realize now that there is someone out there for me that cares more about me than anything else. He would never cheat on me and he would never hurt me."

Alex took a step back "O'Malley." he whispered.

"It took me a while but I get it now, I understand now, he's it, he's my other piece, he's my person." Izzie said. She could tell Alex was hurt by this but a part of her didn't care, she didn't know why she didn't care more but something in her couldn't help but be glad that she finally got out from under him. Unexpectedly she felt a big wave hit her it was as if finally realizing what she wanted made something click in her head, images just stared to flash in her mind.

"_I love you Izzie Stevens" George whispered then kissed her in a dark linen closet._

Flash

_She opened the door to the on-call room and her eyes went wide at seeing Alex in bed with Olivia._

Flash

_She wrapped her arms around his back and nuzzled her face into George's neck "Happy anniversary." she whispered in his ear._

Flash

_"Merry Christmas." he whispered as he put a necklace with a small G letter and an I letter around her neck._

Flash

_She sat in front of a camera and nervously pushed the record button on the remote she was holding. She took a deep breathe then said "Hey, I know it seems weird that I'm giving you a video tape for our anniversary and I know you taped all of this stuff so you know what you are about to see. George I just wanted you to know how much these past two years have meant to me. I don't think I have ever loved someone as much as I love you."_

Flash

_She was lying next to Alex but couldn't help but get the image of George out her head. He had said so many mean things to her and this was suppose to help, but all it did was make her realize how badly she wanted George. _

Flash

_She finally stood up after six hours of just laying there. George knew about her sex with Alex, she felt numb like everything was falling apart around her. _

Flash

_"Will you merry me?" George asked as he knelt down on one knee in her room._

Izzie snapped out of it after a few moments to see Alex sitting on the bed holding onto her shoulders. "Izzie are you ok?" he asked.

She was shaking slightly "I…I…I remember." she stuttered.

Alex's eyes went wide "You what?" he asked.

She looked at him then rubbed the side of her head "I remember." she repeated.

"You remember what?" he looked at her searching her face for answers.

"Everything."


	19. Another Great Day

Izzie had been staring at the same wall for about an hour, all these memories kept flashing in her mind. It was as if there was a non-stop movie playing in her mind, Alex cheating on her, falling in love with George, it was as if everything that had been missing before had been found and was now being shoved back into her mind.

"Hey." George's voice drew her thoughts away from the memories and her eyes away from the wall. George walked into the room and stared at her for a moment. "I heard." he whispered "Is it true? Do you…do you remember?" he asked.

Izzie looked at his serious expression and smiled. If this had been any other day she would have made fun of his serious expression and told him to lighten up. "Yeah it's true."

George's eyes went wide and look as if a new energy had been shot through them. He looked down at his shoes trying to not get to excited, but it was too much for him. He put the flours he had brought her down next to the ones Alex brought her, and then he sat down on the bed and looked at her for a moment. Izzie thought he had gone into shock until he shot forward and wrapped his arms around her. "Izzie." he choked out. Izzie could tell that he was crying and she felt her own tears start to spill over. "God I have missed you so much. You have no idea what it's been like." he gripped tighter afraid that f he let go of her he would loose her again.

"Shhh, its ok I'm here. Everything is going to be fine." she whispered in his ear trying to calm him down. She looked over at the flours on the table and noticed that he brought her lilies. This made her cry even harder. They sat there for a few minutes just holding each other, but after five minutes George pulled away and smiled at her wiping the tears out of his eyes and off his face.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to break down on you." he said laughing slightly at himself.

"Its ok, I broke down a little too." she said sniff lightly. George wiped away her tears with the back of his hand. George's hand stayed on Izzie's face gently brushing, it was as if he was making sure she was actually there. Izzie's hand came up and touched his hand entwining his fingers with hers. "I'm sorry I forgot." she whispered.

"Shh…don't be sorry, it's wasn't your fault." he looked down slightly "If it was any ones fault it was mine." he frowned.

"What? No it wasn't George. Why would you even think that?" Izzie asked.

George closed his eyes for a moment then opened them again "If I hadn't called and asked you to go back to the hospital than you wouldn't have gotten into the accident." he said feeling tears start to swell in his eyes again. "It's my fault."

Izzie took her other hand and put it on the side of Georges face, getting him to look up at her "This wasn't your fault so don't blame yourself." she said. George smiled slightly then gave into the urge that had been bubbling in him since he had walked into the room. George leaned forward and pressed his lips lightly on hers. He started to break away when Izzie moved her hand away from his cheek to the back of his head, and she started to kiss back. George smiled slightly in the kiss which made Izzie giggle. When they broke a part they smiled at one another.

"I love you." Izzie whispered to George.

George's hand gripped tighter around Izzie's hand "I love you too." Izzie then made a gesture for him to lay down on the bed with her. After a little bit of rearranging George put his arm around Izzie as she laid her head on his chest.

George couldn't believe that she was actually back, in his arms. It was as if someone finally heard what he had kept preying about for the past few weeks. He kissed the top of her head trying to avoid the place her she had just had surgery and ran his hand down her side making her sigh and snuggle closer to him.

George was about to drift off to sleep when he heard Izzie say his name. "George?"

George's eye's snapped open "Yeah?" he asked.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"What would you have done? I mean I if hadn't remembered, what would you have done?" she asked.

George blinked a few times and cleared his throat trying to come up with an answer but having a hard time coming up with one. _What would he have done? Would he still be fighting over her with Alex or would have just given up? _

"I…I" George stuttered "I have no idea." he said honestly. "I probably would let you decide what you want. And if you wanted to not be with me than I would step aside." George said not sure if he was answering truthfully.

Izzie sat up and looked at him for a moment then leaned in and kissed him again "Well at least we don't have to worry about that happening now." she whispered and smiled at him. She leaned back down and put head back down on his chest.

"Iz?" George whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something now?" he asked. Izzie sat back up and looked at him and just nodded. "Do you….I mean the past few days you have had feelings for…. Do you still want Alex?" George hesitated to ask. Izzie started at him for a second then started to do something that George never expected, she started laughing. "Izzie I'm not joking." Izzie laughed harder.

"I…..I know….It's just…just…just the most ridicules thing have ever…ever…heard." Izze gasped between laughs.

George looked at her and couldn't help but start laughing too "I'm being….being completely serious." he said trying not to laugh but not being able to hold it back. They both started to just crack up and laid there laughing for about ten minutes. They finally started to get a hold of themselves George looked at Izzie and in all seriousness asked once again "Honestly, all joking aside, do you still have feelings for him?"

"George I don't have feelings for Alex." she said "I hate him. He only cares about himself and he is a total ass. So no, I have no feelings what-so-ever for Alex Karev." she looked at him and smiled "I love you and only you."

George nodded his head "Ok just making sure." he smiled and kissed her one more time before they both laid back and at drifted off to sleep.

George let his mind wonder to the morning of Izzie's accident and couldn't help but think the same thing that he thought that morning,

_Today is a great day_


	20. Epilogue

George stood fiddling with the hem of his jacket sleeve, he had never imagined being this nervous ever. He could feel his heart pounding in his ear and swore that everyone in the room could hear it and wanted to tell him to chill. "How long?" George turned to ask Burke.

"Any minute now." he said checking his watch for the third time in one minute.

"Do I look good?" George stuttered.

"Relax you look great." Derek said behind Burke.

"You sure?" George asked Derek.

Derek just nodded and looked at the doors ahead of them.

George was about to ask for the time once more but just as he turned to look at Burke again there was a loud clanking sound and the doors opened in the church. Meredith came walking down first in a nice black dress that Izzie had picked out for her then Cristina came down right after Meredith. George could feel his heart beating even faster than before.

Then the music swelled and everyone stood up and looked to the doors where Izzie was standing in the most beautiful white dress that George had ever seen in his life. She started to walk down the isle and all of a sudden George's heart calmed down, it felt as everything was going still in the world and all that was moving was Izzie.

George smiled at her as she got closer to the alter.

"Hi." he mouthed to her.

She smiled at him and mouthed "Hi." back.

He had never been so happy in his life, there she was, Izzie Stevens, his best friend, his person, walking toward him ready to start a whole new life with him. He took a step down and met her at the end of the isle.

"You ready to do this?" he whispered taking her hand in his.

"Let's do this thing." Izzie said excitedly.

They turned and went up the step to the alter and everyone behind them sat down getting ready to watch George and Izzie become Mr. and Mrs.…..finally.

A/N The End!!


End file.
